You're Mine
by Blu-black
Summary: Voldemort is dead. Everyone has changed since the final battle and thing begin to get complicated. changed... read and reveiw please. COMPLETE
1. Starting Over

You're mine

Okay, like all of my stories, this one is probably going to suck, but please just read it anyway. And review. Geez, it only takes like 30 secs of your time. Ta

Disclaimer: J.K. is the smart one who made up the characters (except a few of my own) not me, but I'm kicking myself for it…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry sat, staring out his window. In the distance he saw some one. Could that be him? His letters seemed so urgent.

Harry peeked a look at the clock, on the fireplace. He still had fifteen minutes until he was meant to be here. Wait a sec, the bushes rustled. He could have sworn he saw- he did! A giant dog made its way up to the Dursley's front door, turning into a man on the way.

Uncle Vernon jumped as Sirius pounded on the front door. Sirius had wanted to meet the people that raised Harry, and Harry couldn't help but laugh at his Aunt and Uncle, who were usually so sure of themselves being scared of someone like _Sirius._ Well the Sirius now. Before it would have been perfectly understandable to be afraid of him, but ever since he was resurrected he had turned into a completely different man… Harry worried for the worse.

"Good evening Mr. Dursley." Sirius said, as Vernon opened the door.

"Uh, ueh, yeah. Hi."

"May I please come in?" Without waiting for an answer, he walked inside.

"Hey Sirius."

"Hello Harry. All packed?"

"Yep."

"Wonderful. Come on." Harry jumped up, grabbed his suitcase and followed Sirius out.

"I thought you wanted to meet them." Harry said a little confused, as Sirius took his suitcase off him.

"I did. They seem wonderful. Come on, I need to talk to you."

"You are." Harry pointed out.

"You know what I mean. Now come on, it's been ages since I last saw you." Sirius opened his arms to give Harry a hug, but as soon as Harry wrapped his arms around his godfather, he felt as if he was being squeezed in all directions. Suddenly they were at the door of Grimald Place.

"Hey! Why'd you do that?" Harry asked crossly.

"You told me last month how you hate apparating and never want to again. So I thought if you didn't expect it, you might not feel it as much."

"Oh. I did though. And it felt different to last time I did."

"Yes, that does happen. Let's go inside and I can tell you what I've been meaning to."

As Harry opened the large doors he was greeted by what seemed the whole Order.

"HARRY!"

"Oh. Umm… hi."

Hermione came up nearly squeezed him to death. Followed by the whole of the female population in the house, except he noticed a girl standing in the corner, who was watching him, but clearly trying to avoid everyone's attention. She looked familiar but Harry couldn't tell where he had seen her before.

After being hugged by the women, the men came up and Harry winced as they all shook his hand, squeezing that quite hard as well.

He made a mental note not to destroy Voldemort next year. Looking back at Sirius, who was smiling at him, Harry realised some good did come out of it. And the whole, no more evil thing? Yeah, that was pretty good.

Harry was rubbing his hand when he realised that he hadn't seen Ginny. He didn't have to wonder where she was for long. All Harry saw was a flash of red hair and he quickly caught her, as she jumped onto him.

"Oh, Harry I'm so glad you're here!" She kissed him lightly on the lips and Harry couldn't help but notice that Ron looked just a little bit redder when she did. But he couldn't do anything. Not now that he and Hermione were going out.

"Hey Ginny." He put her down and put his hand around her waist as they walked upstairs.

"Harry, we have to talk." Sirius whispered in his ear.

"Yep." Harry chucked his suitcases on his bed. "Hey Gin, I have to talk to Sirius for a bit. See you at dinner okay?"

"Kay." Ginny ran downstairs to the door as there was another visitor.

"Harry, come up to my room."

"Sorry Sirius, I forgot something." A bounding Ginny said. She ran up to Harry again and pulled him into a deep and passionate kiss. After about five minutes Sirius cleared his throat.

"Sorry Sirius." Ginny said after they broke apart. Watching her walk down stairs Harry realised how stupid he was to have broken it off at the end of last term.

"As pleased as I am that you and Ginny are getting along, I want you to be careful. If she gets pregnant before she becomes of age, they'll be Molly to answer to."

"Sirius!" Harry exclaimed.

"You're right. Molly loves you. She'll probably be glad."

"_Sirius_. What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Oh. That. Well, Harry you remember how I talked about my brother?"

"The Deatheater?"

"Yes."

"Yeah, but I can't recall his name."

"That's all right, neither can I. Well, about a month ago, I recently got in contact with his ex-wife."

"He was married."

"Yeah. It only lasted about a month though."

"Oh."

"Yes well, she disowned their daughter."

"What? Why?"

"This Summer, she enrolled to do sixth year of Hogwarts after being kicked out of her old school, and she got into Gryffindor."

"And she disowned her for that?"

"Well she was stupid enough to marry my brother."

"I suppose so."

"Well, now that every thing is back to normal and stuff, I was wondering if you could look after her."

"Your niece?"

"I guess she is."

"Huh?"

"Well I never really thought of her as my niece, just my dead brother's daughter. We get along great though, and she's a lot like… well me. She grew up in a family of Voldemort supporters and wanted to break free of it."

"Oh. Sure, I'll look after her. Where is she?"

"Down stairs. Look, she's a little shy, but she grows on you."

"So that's all you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Pretty much. Oh no, there is one more thing…"

"What's that?"

"I have a daughter. Okay, let's go."

Harry's jaw dropped. Sirius a father?

"Wait! Sirius!" Harry grabbed Sirius's shoulder.

"Yes?"

"When was she born?"

"Oh I don't know Harry? About sixteen years ago…"

"YOU HAVE A SIXTEEN YEAR OLD DAUGHTER AND DIDN'T THINK TO TELL ME TILL _NOW???_"

"Well to tell you the truth, I didn't think that you would need to know."

"Then why are you telling me now?"

"Well her mother died, and now I got landed with her."

"Okay. I'm freaking out about this, but I am extremely hungry and will get you to tell me everything tomorrow. Now, what are there names?"

"My daughters name is Abeille and my niece's name is Lluvia."

"Is Abeille going to Hogwarts?"

"Yes. She's in Gryffindor as well."

"Any more surprises before we go down to dinner?"

"Sort of."

"What?"

"You know how I said that Lluvia was my niece?"

"Yeah…" Harry said, no idea where this was going.

"I lied."

"Thank god."

"She's Snape's daughter."

"Oh." Harry shuddered. "And she got into Gryffindor?"

"Yeah. Okay, let's go. I'm starving."


	2. Diagon Alley

You're mine

Okay, like all of my stories, this one is probably going to suck, but please just read it anyway. And review. Geez, it only takes like 30 secs of your time. Ta

Disclaimer: J.K. is the smart one who made up the characters (except a few of my own) not me, but I'm kicking myself for it…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Harry dear! How are you?" Mrs Weasley scooped Harry up in a big hug.

"A little squashed, but perfectly fine." Harry said, hoping she'll get the message. Unfortunately, she didn't.

"That's nice dear. Now, before dinner let me introduce you." Mrs Weasley showed Harry a tall girl, who had blonde hair and tanned skin. This he decided had to be Sirius's daughter, since she had the same colour skin as him, and Snape couldn't get a tan to save his life.

The other girl, who was trying to avoid everyone before, had black hair and milky-white skin. Harry saw that she had the greenest eyes imaginable. They reminded him of grass in a meadow.

"This is Lluvia Snape," Mrs Weasley indicated the tanned girl who smiled at him, "And this is Abeille Black." The girl just avoided his gaze, looking at the ground.

"Oh." Harry realised that there was an awkward silence. "Hi. I'm Harry." He held out his hand to Lluvia, who laughed at him and shook it.

"Well no duh. Of course you're Harry Potter. Geez. Do you think we've been living under a rock or something?"

"No, of course not. Sorry." He held his hand out to Abeille who just ignored it.

"Harry!" Ginny squealed. He picked her up, span her around and then put her down and gave her a peck on her lips. This, Harry noticed, not only got the attention of Abeille, but everyone in the kitchen.

"Not in the kitchen please, Harry dear." was all Mrs Weasley said.

"Sorry." Harry and Ginny smirked at each other.

"Could you please tell everyone that dinner is ready?"

"Sure Mrs Weasley." Harry said and then took Ginny's hand and practically ran out of the kitchen door. They yelled into everyone's room that dinner was ready until they got to Ron's room, which they found Hermione and Ron snogging on the bed. The two stopped when they realised that Ginny and Harry were in the room.

"Don't mind us, just if anyone asks we were talking to you guys and go carried away. Dinner's on now though." Ginny said.

Hermione and Ron shrugged and started kissing again. Harry (gently) pushed Ginny against the wall and they did the exact same thing.

The door opened and they all jumped away from each other and saw that Abeille was at looking at them.

"Dinner's on. You better hurry up. Molly said she's getting tired of waiting."

"Oh. Sorry." They all filed out of the room feeling embarrassed.

"You guys have been up there for a while." Lupin pointed out.

"I walked into them, having an in depth discussion. They didn't even realise I was there." Abeille said.

Fred and George snorted. "Yeah. I bet." George said, earning a whack in the head from his mother.

"Sit down dears."

Everyone started to eat, and the clanging of the silverware and the plates was a comforting sound to Harry. Everyone had nearly finished when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Abeille said softly, before getting up and walking out.

"Hey Sirius, when did you get that portrait of your mother down?"

"Oh. When you killed Voldemort apparently. She suddenly stopped holding on. I wasn't there though."

"Oh." It was these sorts of things that Sirius said that made everyone feel uncomfortable. But the feeling didn't last very long, as Snape walked in the room.

"Hello everyone." Snape said. There was a clatter and Lluvia got up from the table.

"Excuse me." She walked out and slammed the door as she got upstairs.

"Oh. Well I was hoping to speak to Lupin and Black, but I suppose I better go after her." He said carefully.

"Don't worry. I'll go." Abeille went out and up to Lluvia's room.

"Okay. Lupin, Albus is asking you to be the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher again. And Black, he wants you to fill in when Lupin is 'sick'."

"Well of course!" Lupin said happily.

"Sure." Sirius said. Harry couldn't see why Sirius wasn't happier. He understood that he had changed, but even Dumbledore hadn't changed this much and he actually wanted to stay dead. Sirius was happy to be alive.

"He also told you to stop moping." Snape snapped at Sirius. "We understand that you were with James and you were having the time of your… well death, but he isn't here anymore and you have other things to live for. You have a daughter who you will barely even look at, and a godson who misses you."

"Misses me? I'm here."

"In person you are, but not in personality."

They all heard someone yelling from down the hall. "HE DOESN'T EVEN CARE ABOUT ME AND I DON'T CARE ABOUT HIM! HE LEFT ME WITH THAT MONSTER ALL OF THESE YEARS AND YOU EXPECT ME TO JUST FORGIVE HIM???"

Sirius looked at Snape. "I guess I'm not the only one with family troubles."

Surprisingly, Snape had a break down. "I don't know her, and I don't know what to do with teenagers. All I do is scare my class into doing their work. What do I do?"

"Whatever you feel is right." Molly said.

"I can't feel anything anymore." He said, shoulders slumped.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but children, why don't you go upstairs and get ready for bed?"

"Okay." They all said at once. Even Fred and George. Even Bill and Charlie. It was a bit freaky watching Snape have a break down and Sirius comforting him.

Harry wanted to go see if Abeille and Lluvia were alright first, so he told everyone he would be there in a minute and not to wait up.

Harry was about to knock on the door, but then he heard his name. He realised that they were talking about him.

"Harry is pretty cute though, don't you think?"

"Dunno."

"That's because you haven't looked him in the face dorkess. You won't talk to any one."

"No one would want to talk to me."

"Course they do. But you just look so lifeless, when you're just standing in the corner."

"So?"

"So? What do you mean 'So'? Perk up once in a while. You only really talk to me and Remus because we came to you. You can't expect everyone to do that."

"I don't know…"

"Hey, isn't it weird how were going to have to call Remus 'Professor Lupin' now?"

"Suppose so."

"Hey, look cheer up. I know your mother died, but at least she _wanted_ you."

"Harry?" Harry spun around to face Lupin.

"Professor! I'm sorry, I was going to knock but then I-"

"Don't worry Harry. Just please don't do it again. The girls need their privacy."

"Of course. Sorry."

Harry walked into the room he was sharing with Ron and saw Ginny sitting in the corner, looking crossly over at Ron and Hermione who were having a thumb war (Hermione won, Ron didn't know what he was meant to do). Ginny looked over at Harry and grinned.

"Okay he's here. We can talk about it now."

"Talk about what?" He asked confused.

"What Dumbledore must have done for Snape to start acting like that."

"Oh. That."

"It was just plain freaky," Ron said "The way he just started crying. And then Sirius _comforted_ him."

"Yes, but Sirius has changed. He must have been with your father Harry."

Harry looked at Hermione. "You think so?"

"Yes. He does look sad to be back. Even when his daughter is here."

"Yeah. 'Spose. Hey, what was it like when they first came here?"

"Well Sirius, he just saw Abeille and turned around and went up to his room." Ron told him. "But when Lluvia came here, she just started talking to everyone straight away. Eventually Sirius gave in and started talking to her as well. I guess Sirius is ashamed that he slept with anyone the night that his best friend got killed."

"What?"

"Yeah. He was just so depressed that when he had to give you up to Hagrid, he felt like having a family of his own. But he figured that, that was just a rash decision and didn't wait around. Sixteen years later it all comes back to haunt him. Abeille's mother died, and she didn't have anywhere to stay, so Dumbledore got her to come to Hogwarts and stay with Sirius on the holidays."

"Ginny, Hermione! Go to your rooms!" Mrs Weasley said in a brisk whisper. "It's past eleven and we want to get up early to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow."

"Okay Mrs Weasley. See you in the morning boys." The girls waved at them and walked out.

Apparently Lluvia had never been to Diagon Alley before, so she was more talkative that usual.

"Oh my god, this place is huge." She kept saying. Once in a while, she whispered in Abeille's ear and giggled about something.

When they got into Madame Malkin's, to everyone's extreme displeasure (except Abeille and Lluvia, who didn't know him) they walked into Draco Malfoy getting measured for new robes.

"Oh. Hello." He said to them. Even though Harry found that Draco had been under the influence of the Imperius curse, he didn't stop hating him.

"Malfoy." Both Ron and Harry said at the same time, in the same tone.

"Hey. Who are you?" Lluvia asked Draco, with a certain look in her eye.

"Draco Malfoy. And you?" He shook the hand that she offered him.

"Lluvia Snape. I've heard a lot about you."

"If it's what Potter's been telling you it can't be good."

"Oh no. It's a mixture of good and bad from Serverus and Sirius."

"That's good." He looked over at Abeille and was suddenly captured in her beauty.

"And who are you?" He asked her. Abeille looked up at him and was surprised that this boy was talking to her.

"Abeille Black."

"French?"

"Pardon me?"

"Your name. Is it French?"

"Oh. Yes it is."

"It's beautiful." _Like you. _ Only he didn't say the last part. He may have the charm of a Malfoy, but that didn't mean that he was actually _taught _how to deal with women. Pansy just obsessed over him automatically.

"Thank-you."

Harry looked at Malfoy. He was going soft on a _Gryffindor_. True it was Abeille, but still, it was not natural. Suddenly they were interrupted by Lluvia.

"I'm sorry, but we have to get some robes."

"You're coming to Hogwarts?" Draco asked.

"Yes. We are sorry, but we have to hurry. We'll see you at school okay?" Lluvia pushed the whole group forward to the change rooms and threw their robes at them. "Come on. We still have to get our potion ingredients."

Everyone but Abeille noticed that there was a hint of jealousy in Lluvia's voice.

"Okay, we're hurrying. No need to push us." Ginny grumbled.

After they were finished getting their school supplies they headed over to the pet store.

"Come on guys. Serverus gave me some money to get a pet and I need to have a good look." Lluvia pulled on Harry's arm.

"You call him Severus even though he's your father?" Hermione asked.

"Well I don't really know him that well do I?"

"I suppose not. What about you?" She asked Abeille.

"Why would I call Sirius my father if he doesn't even want to look at me?"

"Don't be stupid. Sirius loves you. It's just hard for him because you remind him of the death of him best friend." Harry said comfortingly.

Abeille stopped and turned to face Harry. "Oh! Well dear god brother Harry, I am so sorry that I was born and my mother who I loved dearly died. I am so sorry that Sirius destroyed my mother's life by leaving her. I am so sorry Voldemort killed your parents and left Sirius depressed. Why should I understand that he is punishing me because of HIS stupid mistake?"

Harry looked at the ground knowing that she had a point. He also never heard her string more than a sentence together before.

"Come on. You should get something as well." Lluvia pulled her along.

When they got to the store Lluvia fell in love with a fluffy white cat and got her instantly. The rest had a look around and Ron called Abeille over to the shelf with all the cats on it.

"Look, he's exactly like you." He pointed to a cat with sleek black fur and brilliant green eyes.

"He is a little isn't he?" She said and the cat went up to her hand, which she stuck in the cage and rubbed itself against it and purred.

"Why don't you get him?"

"I might."

When they walked out both Abeille and Lluvia had gotten new pets.

"What are you going to call them?"

"Charlie." Lluvia told them. She had had a bit of a crush on Charlie Weasley before so the only person who didn't laugh was Ron, who turned a bit green.

"I don't know. He had black fur, green eyes and is extremely obnoxious. Maybe Harry?" Abeille said. They all laughed again. "I don't know… Toby?"

"It suits him perfectly."


	3. The Hogwarts Express

You're mine

Okay, like all of my stories, this one is probably going to suck, but please just read it anyway. And review. Geez, it only takes like 30 secs of your time. Ta

Disclaimer: J.K. is the smart one who made up the characters (except a few of my own) not me, but I'm kicking myself for it…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The last few days went very quickly. Abeille had gotten out of her shell a bit more and on her last day Sirius sat down and talked to her.

Before they knew it, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Lluvia, Abeille, Snape, Sirius and Remus were on the Hogwarts Express trying to find an empty carriage.

Once they found one Snape excused himself as Lluvia announced she was going to search for some cute boys.

Sirius and Remus fell asleep as soon as the train started to move and Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry played exploding snap. Abeille just sat near the window and watched the scenery moving past her.

There was laughing and suddenly the door opened. Lluvia walked in with her hands snaked around the waists of Draco Malfoy and Seamus Finnagin (A/N sorry for spelling things wrong. I really can't be bothered fixing them up).

"You guys don't mind if we join you, do you?" Lluvia asked.

Harry and Ron were about to say no, but Abeille beat them to it.

"Yes we do actually." She said, watching Draco watch Lluvia.

"That's a pity." Draco said sitting down.

"Excuse me." Abeille got up and walked out, closely followed by Draco.

"Abeille! Wait up."

"Yes?"

"Sorry, I figured if I came in with Lluvia I could actually see you."

"Why would you want to see me?"

"Well I haven't really gotten to know you have I."

"I suppose not."

"Look, here's empty." Draco said, opening the door for her.

"Thank-you."

"So Mr. Draco Malfoy, what would you like to know about me?" Abeille asked as she sat down.

"You remember how you said your last name is Black?"

"Faintly."

"Yes, well, are you related to Sirius Black?"

"You mean the new co-professor of defence against the dark arts? Yes, he's my father."

"That would be odd."

"Why?"

"I mean he was on the run and then he died and…"

"Yes well, I only met him this summer and have talked to him one on one once."

"Oh."

"You could be talking to him about this. Or Lluvia." She looked to see his reaction.

"But I want to talk to you."

She went silent.

"What? Did I offend you?"

"No. It's just normally everyone tries to avoid me."

"They shouldn't. Do you have a boy friend?"

"No and I'm in Gryffindor."

"Oh. Okay. Well that makes a difference. Not much that I still don't like you, but it's still a difference."

"Why?"

"I'm in Slytherin. It's a plain law that Gryffindors and Slytherins do not get along."

"From what I've heard, you have never really cared about laws."

"True, but remember I was under the Imperus curse."

"So everything you did was nothing like you?" Abeille asked suspicious.

"Well yes it was, except becoming a death eater. That wasn't me."

"Good."

"Well for the moment then, until the law gets abolished or until the end of the year, let's at least be friends." He held his hand out

"Okay. But why the end of this year?" She said taking it.

"It's our last year of school."

"It may be yours, but I'm in sixth year."

"Oh." He stopped talking as the door opened to show Pansy Parkinson.

"Draky?" She asked.

"Oh. It's you." Draco said bored.

"Who's this Draco?" Pansy asked, eyes narrowing.

Draco put his arm around Abeille's shoulders. He gave her a 'just play along' look and she nodded, leaning on him.

"This Pansy, is Abeille. She's new."

"Abeille? Like as in Black?" Abeille stiffened.

"Umm, yea-" She started before Draco interrupted her.

"No. This is Abeille Smith. Why?"

"Just wondering." She said smugly.

She walked out and the lunch lady came in. "Would you like anything to eat dearies?" she asked them.

"No thank you."

"Yes please. Two of everything."

Once they got everything, Draco offered some to Abeille.

"Want some?" he asked with a full mouth. "It's good."

"No thank you. I have to go get changed." She walked out of the room leaving Draco with his own thoughts.

"Why are Slytherin and Gryffindor so against each other?" Abeille asked as she walked into the room with everyone else in it.

"They just are." Harry replied.

"It's been like that ever since the begging of Hogwarts. Slytherin taught his students to hate Gryffindor and Gryffindor's students, being so loyal to him hated the Slytherins." Hermione explained.

"Oh. Well it sucks."

"Tell me about it."

"Come on guys, get your uniforms on." Sirius said.

"Are there like change rooms or something?" Lluvia asked.

Sirius just lazily waved his wand, and they were changed into their school robes.

"Ta."

Once the train had stopped, they heard Hagrid calling all of the first years.

"Pity." Abeille said.

"What?" Sirius asked her.

"I'll never be able to have that experience of first seeing Hogwarts, when it's all new."

"Oh. I remember when I first came."

"What happened?"

"James and I pushed Snape overboard. That's how we met Remus. He started telling us off for it and we just laughed at him."

"Did you know James before you came to Hogwarts?"

"No. We met on the train. I found him staring at Lily and told him off. We were best friends ever since."

"Oh."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for the review. Please review more. Ta. Hope you like it.


	4. The First Day

You're mine

Okay, like all of my stories, this one is probably going to suck, but please just read it anyway. And review. Geez, it only takes like 30 secs of your time. Ta

Disclaimer: J.K. is the smart one who made up the characters (except a few of my own) not me, but I'm kicking myself for it…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sorting was uneventful, except there seemed to be fewer students. This was understandable as not many people wanted a werewolf, an ex-convicted criminal, a man who used to be dead, and the man who killed him teaching their children.

"Welcome everyone." Albus Dumbledore's voice flooded through out the room. "I know that you are all very hungry so I will only speak for a few moments. Thanks to our very own Harry Potter, we now can feel more secure as Lord Voldemort is no more." The hall erupted into applause. Harry tried to hide himself behind Ginny's hair, and Ron looked sour. He did after all, help quite a bit. "Hush, hush. Now, just a few announcements. I would like to welcome back Professor Lupin, who will once again be teaching Defence against the Dark Arts. I would also like to welcome Professor Black, who will be substituting for Professor Lupin-and any other teachers if he needs to-. Mr. Filch has posted a list of all banned items on his door, if you have any queries. Now, tuck in."

As the food appeared everyone was confused.

"Doesn't Dumbledore normally do longer speeches?" Ron asked.

"Yeah. And the fact that there's no more Voldemort would have made it longer wouldn't it?" Harry asked.

"Yes, but he is depressed isn't he?" Hermione told them. "I mean, it's not like he _wanted_ to be resurrected. He believes if you die, then you should stay like that."

"Spose." Said Ron, with a mouthful of mashed potato.

"Is he always like that? I thought it was just to annoy his mother." Lluvia asked.

"What? His disgusting eating habits? No, he's always like that." Hermione said.

"Charming."

"So, we can have _anything_ we want?" Abeille asked in amazement.

"Yeah. Why?" Harry asked curiously.

"I've just never had, let alone seen this much food."

"Oh. Yeah, I've been there. I mean, I've saw the food before, I just never could have had it."

"Oh."

"How come you never saw this much?" Ron asked.

"Well it was just mum and me. Sometimes she brought a friend over, but still it was no big thing. We didn't have much money."

"Didn't Sirius have to pay child support?" Harry asked.

"They don't have that in the wizarding world." Hermione hissed at him.

"Sorry."

When everyone had eaten as much as possible, they were ushered off to their dormitories.

"What do we have tomorrow?" Ron asked, yawning.

"Well I have Defence Against the Dark Arts." Abeille said. Ron whooped. "Followed by a double free period, and then potions."

"That'll be interesting." Harry said.

"Why?"

"Well we have Lluvia don't we? He can't favour Slytherin's over his own family. He might even be civil."

"What would you say if I wasn't doing potions?" Lluvia asked. Everyone stopped.

"I'm just wondering! Geez. I'm doing potions, don't worry."

"Do we have a Hogsmead visit soon?" Harry asked.

"Next weekend." Abeille told him.

"How do you know all this?"

"I just do. And guys, you do know that Lluvia and I are in a year below you, don't you?"

"Oh yeah. Why?"

"Lluvia won't be in your potions class," she pointed out. "And I won't be in your DADA class. So you will have completely different classes to what we have."

Ron swore loudly.

They soon all went to bed, only to wake up late the next day. Hermione was the first up, looking at the time and swearing very un-Hermione-like. She woke the two girls up, who then changed and woke the boys.

Getting to the outside of the dormitory, they all went different ways. Harry had a free period, which he decided to practise Quidditch (A/N ditto the thing about spelling). Ron had Charms; Hermione had Ancient Ruins, and Lluvia and Abeille had the classes that their father's taught.

Harry, as he was half-way towards the pitch, realised two things. No one from his team had a free period and only Ron and Ginny still went to the school. He changed his plans and with Ginny in mind, he walked to the DADA classroom, thinking he might be able help out.

"Ah Harry! Wonderful." Professor Lupin called as he walked in. "Would you mind helping out and being Abeille's partner? We have an odd number of students."

"Sure."

"Thank-you. Now this year, we are going to be learning how to cast jinxes and things silently. Have you gotten up to this?" He asked Abeille. She shook her head, but remained confident.

"Just say if you need any help."

"Remus, she'll be fine." Sirius walked into the classroom. "Sorry I'm late. What's Harry doing here?"

"Harry apparently has a free period. He has agreed to help out."

"Oh. Well we better get stated then."

"Yes, I agree. Okay, the key to –as I like to call them- silent spells, is to see in your mind, the effect you hope will happen. You then scream the spell out in your mind, and then, hopefully the spell will work. For example," Professor Lupin waved his wand at Sirius –now Professor Black- and he suddenly stiffened, and fell. "Any guesses to what I did?"

A few people put their hand up, Ginny not being one of them. Harry couldn't understand why people didn't recognise that simple spell.

"Lula?" Professor Lupin asked.

"P-Pertrificus Totalus." She said nervously. These people reminded Harry of first years.

"Correct. 5 points to Hufflepuff."

Suddenly Professor Remus started to dance. He looked back to Professor Black who was just laughing at him, along with the whole class. Harry was about to undo it, just when Professor Lupin stopped.

"Thank-you Harry."

"I didn't do it." He said simply. Lupin looked at Black, who just shook his head.

"Who undid it?" he asked carefully. Abeille slowly put up her hand.

"Wonderful! Twenty points to Gryffindor. Why, I'd bet you'd give Miss Granger a run for her money." He exclaimed. Abeille looked pleased with herself, when Black smiled at her.

"Now, into your pairs and I would like you to place a Jelly Legs Jinx on your partner silently, and I would your partner to block it, also silently. Twenty points to the next person who can do it. Not including Harry of course."

Five minutes before the bell went; Lula finally blocked the Jinx and sent it back to the opposite person.

"Harry! A quick word please?" Lupin asked. "Okay, everyone, for homework I would just like you to practice some simple charms without speaking. Show me next class, and for the person who impresses me the most, there will be a special prize."

"Abeille!" Black called, and took her to the side and talked to her while Harry and Lupin talked.

"Harry, do you have a free period every time this class is on?"

"This one? Um, yeah."

"Fantastic. Would you mind coming and helping out most lessons? I know that you have your N.E.W.T.s this year, but if you could…"

"That would be great Professor."

"Excellent. Now, go and hurry to your class."

"I have lunch, and then this class."

"Wonderful. See you soon."

Harry walked out, seeing Abeille walking out as well.

"What'd Sirius, sorry, Professor Black talk to you about?"

"Oh. He just said how proud he was of me." She said smiling. "He's proud of me Harry! Me. Sirius said he was proud of me."

"Why wouldn't he have been? That was brilliant how you did that."

"Thanks."

"Come on, we have lunch."

"Kay."

Once at lunch, everyone started talking about their first subject.

"You know Charms is actually hard this year? It's really weird." Ron told the group.

"Ancient Ruins seems a bit useless now. I might see if I can change, I won't really need it to become a Healer, would I?"

"Potions is excellent. Snape said I have a talent. He also taught me a few pointers. He was so nice. But odd. I felt like I was the only one he was being nice to." Every one rolled their eyes at what Lluvia said.

"Sixth year is such a big jump. I mean, it's harder, but at least we don't have Snape teaching us like last year. Lupin is so much nicer." Ginny said.

"I agree that Lupin's nice, but it doesn't seem very hard. And I can't say anything about Snape."

"Hermione, you should have seen this girl in DADA. She was fantastic. She got the hang of silent spells automatically, undoing a tap-dancing Jinx." Harry said, giving Abeille a little squeeze. She started to feel a bit like his sister.

"It wasn't that good Harry." She said, going pink.

"Yes it was. You've got talent." Ginny told her. "And guess what everyone. Say hello to our own, Professor Potter."

Everyone looked at him.

"I'm just helping out in their Defence class. It's no big deal." He suddenly remembered about Quidditch. "Oh yeah, I need to organise Quidditch trials." He told everyone. "I might make them this weekend."

"Am I still in the team?" Ron asked.

"If you're good enough. Do you girls play?"

"Yes." Abeille and Lluvia said at the same time.

"Great. You should try out. What part?"

"Chaser." Lluvia said.

"Chaser or Seeker." Abeille said.

"Brilliant. We finally have a substitute for me and two new chasers. All we need now are the beaters." Harry said.

The bell rang and they all hurried off their classes. Lluvia and Abeille had a free period, going up to the Quidditch pitch to practice. Harry, Ron and Hermione had their first Potions lesson with Snape, ever since he met Lluvia, and they were all curious to how Snape would act to them.

"Sit." Snape told the class. Everyone sat.

"Now, this year is mostly about revising. You will be learning new potions, but very few. That does not mean that this year will not be a hard one. You will go past your limits in this class, or you will have to drop this subject."

Normally Snape's words would be harsher than this, but Harry was pretty sure he wasn't going to offer any prizes anytime soon.

Five minutes to the end of class, the door slammed open. Abeille and Lluvia walked in giggling. Everyone's attention was on them, wondering what the Potion's master would do.

"Excuse me girls, but don't you have a class you should be in?" He asked.

"Oh, no. We have a free period, and thought we might drop in and have a look at what 7th years do." Lluvia said.

"Very well. But kindly knock next time." He said to everyone's amazement.

"Sure." Lluvia said.

"Now that we have these two interruptions," Snape said, almost (almost being the major word here) smiling. "You may talk for the rest of the lesson. Homework will be to begin a booklet filled with every single potion we have made since your first year. It will be due at the end of the month."

Lluvia and Abeille went over to Ron, Hermione and Harry. They all hugged the two girls.

"Lluvia, you are the best. We thank-you for being born." Ron said, bowing.

"What about poor Abeille?" Someone asked from behind them. "Doesn't she deserve any credit?" They turned and saw that it Draco.

"Shove off Malfoy." Harry said.

"Gladly, but would I have the honours of Abeille joining me?"

"Yea-" Abeille started.

"No you won't. I think I told you to shove off though."

"And I think I was directing the question at the lady." Malfoy growled.

"She doesn't want to go with you." Harry said with a challenging tone.

"I think _I _can decide that, thank-you very much." Abeille told Harry, seeming rather annoyed.

"But Abeille, this is _Malfoy._ I know you don't really know him, but Sirius would have told you enough…"

"Yes he did, but I like to make my _own_ decisions Harry Potter. You can stop with the protective-big-brother syndrome and just leave me alone."

"Sirius told me to look-"

"I KNOW! But I want to go with Draco. Let me tell you one thing, Harry. I will do anything to get what I want." Saying that, she turned around, grabbed Draco's hand and walked out. Snape was about to say something, but he saw Lluvia motioning him to stop.

"Harry, I know she's practically your sister, with Sirius being your godfather and all, but you just got to leave her alone for a bit. Join Ron's letting-go-of-your-siblings group. Ginny said he majorly needs to go." Lluvia told him.

"Fine, but if he lays one unwanted finger on her, then I'll just…" Harry muttered at himself, thinking of Jinxes and Curses that he could put on Malfoy.

"Potter! Come here!"

"What Malfoy?"

"I can't believe I'm even asking you, but it'll mean a lot to Abeille, so I was wondering if it was okay if I went out with her. To Hogsmead I mean."

"Why are you asking me? I'm not even related to her."

"Yes, but she looks up to you like her big brother. Potter, please just spare me the embarrassment, and say yes."

"Fine." He growled. "She seems to like you. But don't think that I'm going to like you anymore."

"Ditto. Thanks scar-face. Whoops, can't say that anymore can I?"

Harry rubbed the place where his scar used to be.

"Come on Harry, we have Defence." Hermione called out.

"See ya soon Harry." Lluvia called. Harry waved, before being squeezed by Abeille.

"Harry! Thank-you so much! You're the best brother ever." She then skipped off. Harry wondered if he would survive this year, what with all the people trying to kill his stomach.

"What did you do mate?" Ron asked.

"Let Malfoy take her out on a date."

"What? Like he asked you?"

"Yeah."

"Why would he ask you, but not Sirius?"

"It's Professor Black, thank you very much Mr Weasley, and ask me what?" They spun around to face Sirius, suddenly very scared.

"Nothing. Don't worry Sirius." Harry said.

"Now that you've said that, I'm worrying. Now, as a teacher I'm going to ask you to tell me: Who asked you what?"

"Sirius, please you'll have a fit and she's really happy about it and-"

"Wait? This is about Abeille? Harry, I swear you better tell me."

"Malfoyaskedmeifhecouldgowithabeilleonadatetohogsmeadandisaidyes."

"What? Harry, seriously, you talk way to fast."

Harry sighed and repeated it slower. He could feel Ron getting scared of Sirius, whose face showed more and more anger.

"Malfoy asked me if he could go with Abeille on a date to Hogsmead, and I said yes."

"WHAT? HARRY HOW COULD YOU?"

"Look, Abeille likes him and I'm pretty sure he likes her. I told him though if he hurts her the tiniest bit, then I'll kill him."

"I'll talk to her; see what potion he's used against her."

"Sirius, she's liked him since we went to Diagon Alley."

Sirius sighed. "Okay. Well I'm still talking to her. Come on, your already late."

Everyone was already firing spells at each other when the three came in.

"I was wondering where you had got to." Lupin said to them. "We're just going over what you did last year with Professor Snape. This is only a short lesson, so you better get in and start practicing."

The room was silent, except for the odd crash as someone flew through the air and hit the wall. Sooner then everyone wanted, the bell went for everyone to put there things away and go to dinner.

"Lluvia!" Sirius called as he saw her. Harry had a feeling he knew what he was going to talk to her about.

Harry saw his god sister, grabbed her by the arm and began walking to Gryffindor tower. "Look, Sirius knows about you and Malfoy."

Abeille sighed. "I knew he would eventually. Was he mad at me?"

"He was madder at me for agreeing to let you guys go out."

"Oh. Look Harry, I am so sorry I got you caught up in this."

"What? Are you crazy? I _want _to be caught up in this. How do you expect me to let my little sister get caught in the wrath of Sirius? Trust me; he can get pretty scary when he gets mad."

"I like the sound of that."

"What, Sirius getting mad? Are you insane?"

"No, me being you're sister. The only other family I've known other than Sirius was mum."

"We'll fix that. Everyone here is your family. Come on, I'm hungry." Harry dumped his stuff on the table and they climbed out of the portrait, and went off to dinner together.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, I understand that chapter sucked, but I needed it for the story. Next chapter (hopefully) the real story and action will start. Again, reviews are very acceptable, and if none of the people who review like action or whatever, I won't put it in. Thank-you so much to the people who have already reviewed, I love you heaps, you all deserve chocolate brownies.

BlueBee


	5. Fights and Fears

You're mine

Okay, like all of my stories, this one is probably going to suck, but please just read it anyway. And review. Geez, it only takes like 30 secs of your time. Ta

Disclaimer: J.K. is the smart one who made up the characters (except a few of my own) not me, but I'm kicking myself for it…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

During dinner three things happened, all at the same time. Sirius confronted his daughter, who put on the brave face and told it like it was. Pansy found out about Draco's new crush and started screaming at him and Harry figured out who his two new beaters were going to be.

When Harry and Abeille got into the great hall for dinner, Sirius got her and took her over to the corner to talk. Harry was worried, but knew that whatever Sirius said, he would not be able to convince Abeille to forget Malfoy. It was when Pansy started screeching in her horribly high pitched voice, that Harry saw his two knew beaters.

Harold and Liliac Pirack were considered the new Fred and George Weasley. They were already the two biggest misfits in the school and after just one day of classes, they had five detentions, all on at the same time. Harry also found that they had tremendously good aim and could hit a meatball with their breadstick from the Gryffindor table, all the way over to the opposite end of the hall, to the Slytherin table. One had gotten Pansy in the back of the head; the others hit Malfoy, Zambini, Goyle and Crabbe.

Both Harry and Hermione had gotten up and went to them, but for different reasons.

"Excuse me, but was there any reason to do that?" Hermione asked them.

"Yup. We wanted to show off our skills for the Quidditch captain."

"Well it impressed me. Come to Quidditch trials tomorrow." Harry told them, grinning.

"I'm very sorry Harry, but they can't. They have detention with Professor McGonagall."

"Plus like three other teachers." Harold added.

"Sunday then. I'll move them. That's the best I can do though, so you better behave in the mean time."

"We sure will." Liliac said.

"Whoops gotta go." The twins said, and skidded off out of the hall. Harry looked behind him and saw a very angry horde of Slytherins coming over to the Gryffindor table.

"Abeille, we can use your great negotiation tactics right now." Harry called. He knew that this would probably end violently and was trying to avoid that.

"What?" Harry made a mental note not to disturb her while she was eating. It was like her being not-a-morning person, but with food.

"Can you help us stop these guys from being violent?"

"Nope."

"Why?"

"Draco doesn't act that much different when he's around his friends. A lot like you actually."

Harry looked over at the teachers table in hope, but found that Sirius was holding them all back. He wanted there to be a fight.

"Dammit. I'm going to have to settle this then."

"Potter! Why the hell did you do that?" Malfoy spat at him.

"Do what?"

"Don't play stupid with me Potter. Now thanks to you, we are covered in _meat._"

"What? Malfoy, are you a vegetarian?"

"Yes. What of it?"

"Nothing."

"No Potter. It's not nothing, and I want you to apologise. In front of the whole school."

"Not on your life ferret."

"Why Potty? Scared of a crowd? Or admitting that you're not the ruler of the world? You may think you're a super hero, and you have you're very own sidekick, but you are both just dirt. You are nothing. Everyone thanks you for saving the world, but they are fools. They don't realise if we didn't wait around for _you_, then we would have been rid of Voldemort even sooner."

Ron nearly attacked Malfoy, but Harry and Hermione held him back.

"Draco, come on. Just leave them alone. They didn't chuck the meat balls at you, and you know it." Abeille decided now was the time to step in.

"True, the Weasel and Potty wouldn't have had the guts or skill to throw them. Those two belong in Slytherin."

"Take that back." Hermione said.

"What? You know it's true. Potter wouldn't have enough guts to-"

"No, about the twins deserving to be in Slytherin. Take it back." She interrupted him.

"Why? It's a compliment."

"Actually Malfoy, it's the worst insult you could give them."

"Oh? And why is that Mudbloo-"

"DRACO! Shut-up. You guys as well." Abeille told her fellow Gryffindors. "You both took each others bait, and now your going to pay for it."

"Why?" Pansy asked. "What's a little girl like you going to do?"

"Not me," Abeille said. "Her." And pointed to a _very_ angry Professor McGonagall coming their way.

"All of you follow me." She started to walk and then looked at Abeille who was starting to sit down. "You too Miss Black. Don't worry, you're not getting punished."

Once they had gotten to McGonagall's office they sat down. Slytherins were on one side, Gryffindors on the other. Abeille sat between Draco and Harry, trying to keep the peace.

"I am deeply appalled to see that kind of behaviour coming from seventh years. Especially from my own house." She said looking at Harry, Ron and Hermione. "I don't know what to do with you. Fifty points each, will be taken from you houses and you will serve next weekend's Hogsmead trip in detention. On a better note, Miss Black, I would like to thank you for your mediation techniques. They obviously do not come from your father." All four Gryffindor's hung their heads, trying to hide their grins. "I award you twenty-five points. You may go now." McGonagall said and began filling out the detention slips.

"We lost one hundred and twenty-five points." Hermione said in disbelief.

"Yeah, and on the first day too." Harry said.

"How about we get dinner from Dobby, and then go and hide in the tower." Ron suggested.

"You guys are the biggest bunch of pessimists I have ever seen. Slytherin lost two hundred and fifty points. We lost only half of that. And you should be thanking me, if I didn't get myself in the middle of it, then you would have lost a lot more."

"True Abeille, and thanks. But no need to rub it in."

"Yes there is. It makes me feel better."

"Harry Potter. What is the honour of your visit?" A very squeaky voice asked. As The four of them walked into the kitchens.

"Hey Dobby. We can't go back into the great hall, but we need some dinner. Do you by any chance have any left overs?"

"Why yes Harry Potter. I'll get them at once. Sit down here." Dobby dragged Harry and the others over to some chairs and sat down. All of a sudden Kreacher walked past.

"Why it's my master. Hello Master." He said in a better voice.

"Hey Kreacher. Have you met Abeille? Abeille Black." Kreacher's eyes widened. He bowed at the confused girl.

"My real mistress. How may Kreacher serve you?" Abeille looked at Harry who was smiling at her. Hermione was about to say something before Ron told her (nicely of course) to shut up.

"Hi, Kreacher is it? I'm not your mistress. I mean, you are one of the school's house elves aren't you?"

"I belong to the family of Black." He said, his head still bowed.

"Then why aren't you at Grimmald Place?"

"When Master Sirius died, I-"

"Sirius is alive." She said. Kreacher's face twisted into an odd expression.

"Master is alive? Oh, his mother would be so disappointed. When she found he got into Gryffindor-"

"Hey! I'm in Gryffindor."

Kreacher started to sob. The rest of the House Elves that were cleaning the kitchens pulled him back and kept apologising for him behaviour. Harry (their favourite person) kept assuring them that it was alright.

"Harry Potter, here is your food. Please come back soon." Dobby called, and they walked out to the Gryffindor common room.

"Helicopter Helmets." Ron said to the portrait. It swung open and they walked over to the fire place. They were very surprised to see Lupin and Sirius sitting on the couches.

"Hello?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"We had to come here and talk to you." Sirius explained.

"And I had to make sure he was strict enough." Lupin added.

"Oh."

"Abeille how could you?" Sirius exclaimed.

"What? Me? I didn't do anything!"

"You just had to stop the fight didn't you?"

"Padfoot. Come on. Be serious." Lupin said, trying to smile.

"But Moony, it was such a great fight. Harry, I hope you're making those two your new beaters."

"Don't worry, I am." He said, starting to laugh. He didn't know why he was so worried. It was Sirius and Remus for crying out loud.

"Okay, now guys why did you chuck the meatballs at the Slytherins?" Lupin asked.

"Professor Lupin! We didn't do it. It was-" Hermione squeaked as Harry nudged her.

"Shut-up." He muttered. Harry figured if his new beaters got in trouble, they may not be able to play.

"Who Hermione?"

"Umm, no one Professor." She glared at Harry and sat down. Everyone else followed her example.

Lupin sighed. "Very well."

"Guys, we need your help." Sirius suddenly said. Lupin glared at Sirius, and then nodded his head in agreement.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked.

"It's Dumbledore." Lupin told them. "He's depressed. You know how Sirius met James when he died," Sirius lowered his eyes and suddenly looked like he was about to cry. Abeille went up to hug him.

"Go on." She told Lupin.

"Yes well, he saw his whole family, and now he wants to die again. You guys know we need him right now." Harry remembered the new prophesy and nodded. "Well he's already confessed he wants to kill himself, and I don't know how long he'll last."

There was silence in the room for about five seconds before the whole of Gryffindor came trumpeting in.

"We have to go, but make sure you talk to him soon." Lupin said and walked out.

"The sooner the better." Sirius added.

"What was that about?" Ginny asked, giving Harry a quick peck.

"Nothing."

Harry couldn't help but notice that everyone was being cold to Hermione, Ron, himself and surprisingly Abeille. He was about to yell at everyone to lay off her, when she finally burst into tears and ran into her room when Seamus accused her of being a coward. Lluvia and Hermione ran after her, trying to calm her down.

"Hey, why'd you do that?" Harry asked Seamus.

"What?"

"Call her a coward."

"Cos she stopped the fight." He said simply.

"Then why are you mad at us?"

"Cos you cost us all of those points." Harry couldn't believe how stupid Seamus was being.

"Because of Abeille, we lost less then what we would have."

"Yeah, but she's new and she thinks that she get push other people around."

"Why do you care? She's not pushing you around. She's not pushing anyone around."

"I care because she thinks she's the god damn messiah because she knows Malfoy's first name and he forgot to punish her for it."

"What the hell? Malfoy and Abeille are going out. She stopped us from losing more points and because of her and Lluvia, Black and Snape are two of the nicest teachers in the school. Now shut your face before I shut it for you."

"How did she and Lluvia make Snape n Black nice?"

"God you're stupid. Abeille is Black's daughter and Lluvia is Snape's. Now we've had a stressful day, so if you've got anything else idiotic you want to say, don't."

Harry walked upstairs and did his homework on his bed. After, he figured he'd write a letter to Dumbledore.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_Hermione, Ron and I were wondering if we could see you sometime this week. Nothing serious, but we haven't seen much of you._

_Hope you're well,_

_Harry._

Re-reading this, Harry realised he hadn't seen Hagrid since last year.

"Harry. You won't believe this." Ron said behind him. Ron showed Abeille's cat, and pet it under it's chin. When it started to pur, Ron asked if it could deliver a letter for him. There was a flash of light and suddenly, there was a midnight black owl perched on Ron's arm. "Abeille told me to show you."

"That's cool. Can he send a letter for me?" Toby flew over and grabbed the letter. He waited expectantly and Harry realised he need to address it.

"It goes to Professor Dumbledore." He said, and Toby flew off into the darkness.

Even though it was quite early, Harry realised he was tired and went to bed, not waiting for any of the other guys and decided to check up on his sister the next day.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, another sucky chapter, but at least got some stuff in their. Please review.

Ta.


	6. Hectic Saturday

You're mine

Okay, like all of my stories, this one is probably going to suck, but please just read it anyway. And review. Geez, it only takes like 30 secs of your time. Ta

Disclaimer: J.K. is the smart one who made up the characters (except a few of my own) not me, but I'm kicking myself for it…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At breakfast Harry got bombarded with owls.

_Harry,_

_Thank-you for checking up but I am just fine. I will be busy for a while so I don't think that we can meet up. _

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Dear Harry, Ron and Hermione._

_Have you forgotten where I live again? Grawp's been asken' for Hermione. Hope you come soon_

_Hagrid_

_Harry, _

_How are you? Just a quick note to check up on you. We know Dumbledore hasn't been himself, so just watch out. Hope you are having fun._

_Love Molly_

_Harry,_

_Watch your back. Dumbledore hasn't been himself and just cos Voldemort's gone, doesn't mean there's not people out there that want to hurt you._

_Moody_

_Mr. Potter,_

_You're detention has been moved from next Saturday to tonight at 7pm. You will be given instructions when you arrive._

_Professor McGonagall_

"Hey mate. What's with all the feathers?" Ron asked as he sat down with Hermione.

"Owls. You guys got three each as well. And Hagrid wants to see us." Harry said glumly. He was wondering about that night's detention. At least he got to go to Hogsmead next week, but still. If it was to exhausting then he wouldn't do his best in Quidditch tomorrow.

"That's good. He hasn't met the girls and Toby." Hermione said brightly.

"Owch. Double whammy." Ron moaned.

"What?" Harry asked

"Detention and Malfoy."

"Not just Malfoy, the whole of Slytherin."

"No, I mean coming this way." He nodded his head towards the blonde boy walking towards the Gryffindor table.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Malfoy asked Harry.

"What?"

"Tell Black. Why? You know he hates my family." Harry noted he didn't say 'me'.

"Because Malfoy, he is my god-father and Abeille's father."

"Wasn't he about to give you a detention as well?" Ron said. Harry glared at him.

"So? Now, I notice that Abeille hasn't come down for breakfast and is probably hating Black."

"Oh damn. No, that's because of something Seamus said. I'm about to check up on her. Why do you care so much Malfoy anyway? She's only a Gryffindor."

"You don't look like you're about to go check up on her." Malfoy was obviously avoiding the question.

"I am now." Harry stood up. "I'll make a deal with you though. I'll let you come up with me and see her, if you tell me why you care so much."

"Because Potter, she isn't your normal Gryffindor. She doesn't care about who's in different houses or who's the top dog. She just likes people because of who they are."

"So you like her, because she thinks you're a good person? And don't you think you're going a bit romance novel on us?"

"What ever Potter, just take me to you're common room."

When they got there, Harry had to fight with the fat lady to let Malfoy in. She immediately changed the password after the Slytherin left.

Malfoy went upstairs, and Harry was surprised that he could actually get into the girl's dormitories.

Draco opened the door and went inside to see a very pink and fluffy dormitory. He looked around and could tell what three of the beds belonged to which girl. Granger's bed had a pile of Ancient Runes books and a parchment which had her potions homework. Her bedside table had a picture of her Muggle parents, a baby and quills and ink. There was also a little makeup, but not as much as the next bed.

Thinking this was Lluvia's bed; he went over and looked at her letters from Snape, and a few pictures that were under a clutter of lipsticks and hair care products.

The bed on the other side of Granger's was unmade, and nearly everything on the bedside table was black and some had her families crest on it. He found a soft toy shaped as a bee. This was defiantly Abeille's bed. He saw a battered looking photograph underneath a copy of _Hamlet_ which showed a very beautiful woman with long, silky black hair and bright green eyes. She was laughing and looking at a baby.

"That's my mother." A voice said behind him. Draco jumped and saw Abeille looking at the picture in his hand. "She's beautiful isn't she?"

"Yes, I can see where you get it." He told her.

Abeille laughed. "After all the stories from Harry and Sirius, and even Remus, it's a bit strange for you to be going soft on a Gryffindor."

"I was being controlled remember. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I was just a bit flustered last night. Don't worry."

"That's good. Want to go for a walk?"

"Sure. It's a shame."

"What? Going for a walk?"

She laughed again. "No, you can't to Hogsmead next weekend."

"It was, but I have detention tonight now."

"That's good. I think…"

Abeille was ambushed by Harry when she got down stairs.

"Come to Hagrid's with us." He insisted.

"Sure." They got out side and Draco stopped. "Are you coming or not?" She asked him.

"Hagrid doesn't really like me." He said finally.

"Too right." Ron scoffed, who had just arrived with Hermione. Draco glared at him.

"You were different. Just because these two idiots" She said, putting her arm around Ron and Harry "aren't treating you any differently doesn't mean that you weren't. Come on."

"Fine. But don't expect me to think that he's the greatest teacher ever."

"I never asked you to. Now, where do we go?" When they got their Lluvia was the most surprised

"He lives in _that_?" She asked incredulously.

"Yup. Does someone want knock?" Ron asked, who was at the back of the group. Hermione timidly knocked, but realised he wouldn't be able to hear and pounded on the door.

"Hagrid! Open up!" She yelled.

"Jus' walk in. Well who do we have ere then?" Hagrid asked as they went in and sat down.

"This is Lluvia Snape and Abeille Black. And you know Draco Malfoy." Hagrid glared at Malfoy under bushy eyebrows before smiling brightly at the two girls.

"I've heard a bit about you two, but not enough. Tea anyone?" Hagrid turned and hung the kettle in the fire place.

"Hagrid, we found something you might be interested in." Harry told him.

"Really? What?" Harry handed him Toby and Abeille looked curiously at Harry. "Where did you find him?"

"He's Abeille's pet."

"He may like Abeille but Toby's a Lucatnatus. They don't belong to no one. Their just beings, like us. We would feel insulted if we were anyone's pet. Same with this fella."

"How did you know his name?" Draco asked.

"He told me. He likes it. They normally never have a name since they don't like the ones people give them. Do you talk to him?" He asked Abeille.

"Of course. You talk to animals all the time." She said, looking like he was stupid.

"Only giants and elves talk to animals without potions or spells."

"You mean those little annoying things that bite?" Ron asked. "They talk to animals?"

"No stupid, the ancient elves. The wise and powerful beings. Wizards and Centaurs descended from them, that's how we got magic. But those who can talk to animals either have to be blessed by one, which is hard as theirs really only five or six in the world left, or be closely related, I think third generation. Like a great grandchild. And each had one daughter, so there was only one in the family who could understand." Hagrid explained.

Harry felt odd. He was glad that finally their was no attention or pressure on him, but now Abeille was getting it all and he felt sorry for her. She was the only one that Malfoy fell for, her father was dead and now she's related to elves. He could not wait to figure out her Quidditch skills.

"So my grandmother on my mother's side was an elf? Does that mean that my grandchild will understand animals?"

"You're not an elf so how can they?" Hagrid simply asked.

"Oh."

"Kettle's boiling." Draco said.

"Whoops. So, will anyone explain why Malfoy's here?" He asked setting the cups out.

"I asked him to come." Abeille laughed at Draco who was silently fuming.

"Oh. Why?"

"This girl is our saviour." Hermione explained. "She's bringing the houses together."

"Shut-up Hermione." Abeille said.

"But with _Malfoy?_" Hagrid asked.

"I am right here."

"Really? We never knew." Harry said sarcastically.

"I'll go. Sorry to bother you." Draco stood up and before anyone could stop him, walked out.

"I better go as well. It was nice to meet you Hagrid." And she ran out to follow Draco, with Toby behind her.

"Draco. Wait up." He stopped and spun around.

"Why follow me? I mean I _am _a Slytherin."

"Yes, and I'm a Gryffindor, but that didn't stop you from coming up to my room. If you really like me, you have to stop assuming that I'll soon hate you because you're in the opposite house. I don't think like that."

"You have got to stop reading Shakespeare." Draco said. "It turns your brains to mush. Soon you'll be carrying on about to be or not to be and duels."

"What's so bad about that? You love duels."

"Involving magic yes, involving you no."

"What do you mean involving me?"

"Well I haven't read much Shakespeare, but the duels normally involved their loves."

"Loves?"

Draco suddenly realised what he said, "No, I mean- I don't- Not that I-"

"Don't worry. I feel the same. Well not the same cos you're cuter, but yeah."

"Cuter? Excuse me but who's the one with bright green eyes and midnight hair?" Draco asked laughing.

"Harry?" They heard a voice ask.

"Okay I take it back. Wait, you don't sound like that…" Draco turned and saw Dumbledore, trying support himself with the handrail of the staircase.

"Professor?" Abeille carefully asked him.

"Oh, Miss Black. I'm so sorry. Mr. Malfoy was just describing Harry and-" At this point both Draco and Dumbledore threw up. Abeille thought that the headmaster would need the most attention. She turned him over and breathed in sharply. Dumbledore had a knife sticking in his stomach. There seemed to be quite a bit of blood that had been lost and he looked very pale. But she supposed everybody would if they had been stabbed.

"Draco! Get somebody!" He paled when he saw Dumbledore. "Go!" She pushed him and he ran towards the Hospital Wing.

She heard voices coming from down the hall. "Harry!" Abeille racked her mind for ideas, and then finally came up with something. She held her wand to Dumbledore's head and in her mind said a spell.

Dumbledore gasped and coughed out some blood. Lluvia really knew the spells she needed. She was the one who wanted to be a healer.

"Lluvia!" She screamed and realised that the footsteps she heard were faster now.

"Professor Lupin! Thank goodness. Please help, just look at him." Lupin looked down at her with cold, cruel eyes. Some one else's eyes she realised.

"The past has come back to haunt you." He said and lifted a kitchen knife that was very familiar and thrusted it in to her abdomen.

She suddenly felt even more pity for Dumbledore. He wanted to die, and he had the chance but she just stopped him. Slowly, her pity for him grew less, as she disconnected with her emotions and fell unconscious.

Harry heard her cry out as the man stabbed her, but didn't know what it was. He started walking more briskly and as he saw Lupin pass him, without recognition, he grew even more worried. He and Lluvia were the first to reach Dumbledore and Abeille. As they got there, they heard Madame Promfrey walking briskly down the hall with Malfoy right behind her.

Harry, sensing the trouble that could occur if Draco saw Abeille, tried to push him back.

"Potter, get out of my way. If you haven't noticed our headmaster is extremely hurt." Harry nearly fell to the ground as Malfoy pushed past him. Ron and Hermione, who hadn't bothered walking faster, saw Draco leaning over an unconscious Abeille.

"What happened?" Madame Promfrey demanded.

"I don't know. We just saw them here like this…" Lluvia said. "Draco?"

"Abeille and I saw Professor Dumbledore come down. He said he was looking for Harry and then Abeille noticed the wound in his chest…"

"Did you see anything unusual?" The nurse asked as she lifted Dumbledore and Abeille into the air.

"I saw Professor Lupin walk past… He didn't seem himself." Harry told her. He looked at his god sister, cursing himself for not being as worried as his rival.

"Is that all?" Everyone nodded sadly. "Then you will all go to your common rooms. I will alert Miss Black's father and he will most likely tell you if she or the Professor are healed or wake up. Go!" She shooshed them all off and they walked away knowing that they would never win a fight with their school nurse.

As they walked Ron broke the silence by reminding them all that they have detention in a few hours.

"Shut up." They all said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Supernatural-Fanatic: Hey, we need to practice our RAP assignment. lol.

MR4EVA: thanks, but all writers are hard on themselves. Apparently not artists though. I'm told I have to get it out of my system.

Ultimatefriendsfan: thankyou so much. You're my top reviewer and deserve one of my ultra-giant-choc-chip-cocoanut-cookie-dough. Unless your like allergic to chocolate or coconut.

Flame Rising: Gee thanks, I feel so much more loved.

Loganandveronica4eva: thanking you very much. I'm glad to entertain.

Sorry I haven't updated for a while. We have 2 weeks of school left and you know how teachers pound you with homework. Grrr. 6 assignments, oral and tests in 4 days. Oh hooray. And I can't update during holidays as well. Sorry. I'll see how many more chaps I can do…


	7. Detention and Confrontations

You're mine

Okay, like all of my stories, this one is probably going to suck, but please just read it anyway. And review. Geez, it only takes like 30 secs of your time. Ta

Disclaimer: J.K. is the smart one who made up the characters (except a few of my own) not me, but I'm kicking myself for it…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry thought that detention would have taken his mind off the attack earlier but it didn't. Professor McGonagall had instructed them to clean the floor of the Hospital Wing without magic, and with a brush the size of a toothbrush. Harry knelt down and scrubbed the floor, seeing Sirius's feet beneath the curtain that separated Abeille's bed from the room.

Madame Promfrey had healed the wounds of Dumbledore and Abeille but insisted that they stay for a night and made them go to sleep.

Harry looked over at everyone else. Hermione was concentrating intensely on a spot and scrubbing like her life depended on it. Ron was slowly scrubbing, scowling as he had gotten caught using magic two minutes before. Draco was slowly scrubbing the floor, and if Harry didn't know the truth then he would have thought he had nothing on his mind. The rest of the Slytherins were huddled in the corner, pretending to clean but really whispering among themselves. Pansy kept sending the evil eye at Malfoy who either didn't notice or was ignoring it.

"Ten more minutes and then you may go." McGonagall said in a loud whisper.

_It's about time_ Harry thought. They had only started five hours ago. It had been painful sitting right near Abeille and not being allowed to talk to her. He was hoping she knew who did it to herself and Dumbledore.

Suddenly Harry saw Toby sitting in front of him, in his cat form.

_Hows your back?_ A voice asked in his head.

_Toby? _He thought incredulously.

_Who else? You humans are very dull. I'm glad I met someone who can talk to me first. _

_Does this mean that I can talk to you whenever I want?_

_No. I'm granting you this gift for a little while. Keep scrubbing or you be made to stay longer._ Harry continued to clean.

_How can I talk to you if I don't have that gift?_

_Thick human. I just told you. Now, Miss Black has said that she will talk to you tomorrow and not to worry about her. Try to reassure Mr Malfoy please._

_Why don't you talk to him?_

_I'd rather not let more humans fiddle with my thoughts._

_What?_

_Never mind. Now I must be going, I'm rather tired. Oh yes, you should talk with Dumbledore. Remember now that there has been an attempt on his life; he is not the only one who is a threat to his and millions of other's lives._

_Huh?_

_Think. Good bye. _Toby stalked off underneath the curtain. For a second he saw Sirius asleep in his chair and Abeille lying down, just watching the ceiling.

"The room looks clean enough. You may all go now, but don't let me catch you fighting like that again." Professor McGonagall shushed them off. When walking up the staircase with Ron and Hermione, Harry noticed that a Malfoy had stayed behind. Still suspicious about the attack, he told Hermione and Ron he would be up shortly.

When Harry got back to the Hospital Wing, he heard some voices talking.

"So are you sure you'll be alright? I can stay here tonight if you're worried."

"Sirius would probably kill you. It's okay, you can go. I'll see you tomorrow."

"You still call him Sirius even though he's your-"

"Yes. Go now, or I'll call Madame Promfrey."

"Fine. I will see you tomorrow morning."

"Yes you will. Quidditch trials tomorrow."

"I'll be there. Fine. I guess I better go." Harry heard them kiss briefly and felt furious. So mad, that when Malfoy walked out, he didn't have the sense to hide.

"Potter!" Malfoy spat. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"I was checking up on you're god sister since you haven't had the manners to."

"Malfoy, you are the most presumptuous git I have ever seen. Why don't you listen to Abeille and go away!"

"What are you doing here?" They heard a voice ask. They turned to see Madame Promfrey. "Go to bed _immediately_."

Harry and Malfoy spun and went different ways to their common rooms.

Harry walked in to see a very mad Ginny sitting on a chair, facing the entrance.

"We need to talk." Was all she said.

"Sure. What about?"

"We don't spend that much time together, and you keep hanging around Lluvia."

"What about her? She's a friend?"

"Yes but she sees an older guy and starts hanging off him. And all of the guys are gaga over her."

"What?" Harry was amazed. She thought he was _cheating on her_. With _Lluvia_. "You think I like Lluvia? She's just a friend Gin, trust me. It's just been a hectic first two days. I'm sorry I haven't been talking to you much."

Ginny smiled sweetly, obviously trusting everything he said. Harry went to sit down on the couch facing the fire place and Ginny sat down next to him and lent on his shoulder. It wasn't long before they fell asleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, seriously short chapter but I'm writing the next one straight away. These are just getting mushier and mushier aren't they? I swear I didn't mean for them to end up like that, they just did.


	8. Quidditch Practices and Suspicions

You're mine

Okay, like all of my stories, this one is probably going to suck, but please just read it anyway. And review. Geez, it only takes like 30 secs of your time. Ta

Disclaimer: J.K. is the smart one who made up the characters (except a few of my own) not me, but I'm kicking myself for it…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Lluvia had to throw a pillow at Harry's head to wake him up.

"What?" He asked sleepily.

"We have Quidditch trials in five minutes." She said. Harry swore and went upstairs to get his broom and Quidditch robes.

"Everyone's waiting for you." She yelled up.

"I'm coming. Wait a sec." One minute later he was at the bottom step. "Ready?" Harry asked her.

She smiled and replied "Lead the way Mister Potter."

When Harry got out to the pitch he could see everyone practicing. Lluvia kicked off straight away and intercepted one of Ginny's passed. She was good, he had to admit.

"Down now!" Harry was relieved that the only new people where the twins, Lluvia and Abeille. "Okay, I've asked Hufflepuff to come down to do a mock game, but they won't be here from another fifteen minutes. Until then, I want to see how well all of you work together." He set them up for a practice, with the bludgers and quaffles. Harry saw that the team worked really well together, except Ginny wasn't passing to Lluvia.

"Oi Gin! Pass it to _all_ of the chasers, kay?"

"Fine." She pegged it at Lluvia, who caught it, then passed it to Abeille, who scored. Harry was pleased, since Ron was a better keeper then the Hufflepuff one, so she would easily be able to get passed him.

"Potter!" The Hufflepuff captain, Damien George yelled. "You ready?"

"Yup. Team!" Once again, everyone landed. "Okay, nice clean game, but don't go too easy on them." They all got into position and Harry and Damien shook hands. Harry realised that there was no one to referee.

"Oi, do you have a spare player to reff?"

"Nope."

"I'll do it." Harry heard Malfoy say.

"Thanks." Damien said.

Malfoy conjured a whistle and blew it. They all kicked off and Harry went in search for the snitch. He decided to try to keep Hufflepuff's seeker away from it, to give the teams a bit of a chance to practice.

Harry flew up higher to look for the small ball and to watch what was happening. The twins could even give the Weasley twins a run for their money. Harold and Liliac kept hitting the bludger at each other, as if they were playing tennis. Liliac aimed for one of the beaters and Harold hit it back to her and it went soaring over and hit the Hufflepuff beater in the stomach. Harry saw him hold his stomach, winded.

He turned his gaze towards the quaffle. Damien had it, and tried to score, but Ron flew over and kicked it over to Lluvia. Lluvia and Abeille were a good team, it looked like they had been practicing over the summer, but the problem was, they were leaving Ginny out.

"Abeille! Pass to Ginny!" He called out. Abeille looked at him like he was crazy, as Ginny was hidden behind the two beaters. She shrugged though and lobbed it over to her. Ginny was about to catch it when Silvia Hawthorn, another Hufflepuff chaser caught it out of the air.

Suddenly Harry was knocked off his broom by a flash of yellow and black. It seemed that the other seeker had seen the snitch. Harry flew off, easily catching up, and let the snitch escape. He feinted towards the right, by the seeker wasn't falling for it. She was straight forward, and just missed the snitch. He heard someone score and looked over, smiling as Abeille and Lluvia gave each other a high five.

Harry looked and saw that he lost the snitch, but so had the Hufflepuff. He went back to watching the game and Harold hit a bludger at Silvia as she was aiming for the hoops. The bludger knocked on her shoulder as she was throwing and Ron easily caught it. He threw it to Abeille, who was the only free chaser and she passed it to Ginny. Five seconds later there was a whistle and Harry saw Malfoy motioning him to come down.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Nothing." Abeille said, but was nursing an arm that looked very broken.

"It was not nothing. The Hufflepuff beater hit the bludger at her, after she had gotten rid of the ball."

"Don't worry about it. Lluvia can fix it up."

"I will worry about it, and a penalty to Gryffindor."

Lluvia landed and saw Abeille's arm. She immediately pointed her wand at it and after a flash, Abeille's arm looked as good as new.

"Who wants to take it?" Harry asked.

"Abeille should, she's the best goal shooter." Ginny said flatly.

"Fine." The team kicked off and Harry heard Damien talk to him.

"Sorry about that. Lockland can be a bit agro sometimes."

"No worries."

Abeille aimed the ball, feinted it towards the right. The keeper saw the feint and went to the opposite side, but Abeille got it in the middle hoop.

Harry suddenly saw the snitch ten metres in front of him and went for it. He caught it, thinking that this might have been enough practicing for today, and Malfoy blew the whistle to end the game.

The two teams shook hands.

"Good game." Damien said. Harry nodded.

"Good game."

Harry called his team over.

"You guys are excellent, but we might have to do just a little more team building. We'll leave that to next week though. It was a good game though, and I can see that you all have a lot of skill. Okay, I think it's lunch now so you can all go." After the twins had left Ginny went up to Harry and he scooped her up in a big hug.

"You're brilliant Gin." He said, and she went on her toes to kiss him.

"So are you Mr. Potter."

Abeille walked over to Malfoy who congratulated her.

"You shouldn't have called that penalty. I was fine."

"It was completely against the rules!" He defended himself.

"Since when have you followed the rules?"

"About half of the time. And anytime they lean towards myself or the people I like." He gave her a hug.

"You know the opening game is Slytherin and Gryffindor." She said, leaning on his chest. She could hear his heart, and it beating faster when she said that. "Why so worried?" she asked.

"Not many people in my house are happy about us." He said.

"Same with mine."

"Yes, but Slytherins tend to use brute force towards someone they're angry with."

"So you're worried about me."

"Yes."

"I can take care of my self."

He sighed. "I know you say that, but what if I wasn't getting Madame Promfrey when you got stabbed."

"Harry found me first."

"Yes, but Potter can't always help you."

"And you can?"

"No. That's why I'm worried."

"Oh."

"Why did I have to go soft on you?" He asked, playing with her hair.

"I don't know. It's one of the great mysteries of life."

"What school did you're mother go to?"

"Moorebank Primary and High."

"They're Muggle schools." He said frowning.

"Yes I know. If it weren't for the whole elf thing, then she would be just like everyone else."

"So you're only half-blood?" He let go of her.

"What does it matter?" She asked.

"It just does."

"Why? Are you insulted that your Pureblood hands had to touch a filthy half-blood?"

"No."

"Then what Malfoy?" She yelled. Draco flinched at hearing her calling him by his last name.

"Look, like you just said I'm a Malfoy."

"I know, but I thought that that was just a name. I suppose I'm pretty stupid then."

"No. You're not, you just…"

"What? Naïve, idiotic, half-blood?" She offered.

"No. Nice. You're too nice."

"So you're saying I should just be horrible to you and every Slytherin I meet just because you're from Slytherin? I suppose you might be right, I mean you are acting like this."

"I'm sorry."

"DON'T SAY THAT!" She screamed. She noticed everyone was looking at them, but she didn't care. She got her wand out and Malfoy paled.

"Abeille-"

"Don't call me that! You have no right! Just because my mother is a Muggle you think that I'm filthy. Well she gave me that name, so it would just be filthy for you to say it!" Abeille knew that she was on the verge of tears, so she turned and went up into the castle.

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione all followed her. Draco tried but was pulled back by a dog tugging on his shirt. At first he thought that it was Abeille's father, but breathed in relief that it was just a black Labrador. Then Draco noticed its eyes.

"Toby?"

The dog growled and Draco knew that it didn't want him following her. Draco nodded and Toby walked into the castle.

"Where is everyone?" Lluvia asked.

"I just had a fight with Abeille." He explained.

"Oh."

"Where were you?"

"With Damien George."

"Oh."

"So what was the fight about?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"So you guys broke up?"

"Well, we were never technically going out."

"So you don't mind if I do this." And Lluvia lent over and kissed him.

Abeille noticed that she didn't have her broom, and remembered that Draco -no Malfoy- had taken it off her when she went to give him a hug.

She turned around and told everyone to meet her at the Great Hall for lunch. They agreed, but looked worried.

"I'm fine." She assured them.

Abeille opened the doors and went over to the Quidditch pitch.

Malfoy was about to object to Lluvia, but then he suddenly remembered Abeille and all of his emotions came gushing out. He placed a hand behind her head, pretended that she was Abeille and kissed her back.

Then he heard a cry.

Lluvia and Draco broke apart and saw Abeille. Draco looked in her eyes and only saw hurt. He had never really seen her cry before, and he found that it was intolerable to watch.

Draco started to walk over to her. To his surprise, she didn't tell him to stop, so he kept going. When he faced her, he felt a stinging pain on the side of his face. She slapped him again, and then took the broom in his hand.

He heard her whisper into his ear "Why her?" and then she turned and walked off.

"Lluvia, was you're mother a muggle?" He asked the girl behind him.

"Yeah."

Draco swore and ran off after Abeille.

"Abeille, wait up."

"Why?"

"I want to apologise."

She spun around. "Why?"

"Because I never meant to hurt you."

"People do a lot of things they don't mean to do." She whispered.

Draco got something out of his pocket. "Here." He gave her a white gold pendant the shape of a heart with a light green emerald in the middle. It was hanging off a white gold chain.

"What is it for?" She fingered it softly.

"Protection. I got it in Diagon Alley."

"Diagon Alley? Who did you get it for?"

"You. I saw you and then I saw that and I just bought it."

"Oh."

"Abeille, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to act like that when you told me about your mother; it's just the way I was brought up. I try to fight it, but it's hard."

"Okay. I guess I overreacted any way."

"No you didn't. You should have screamed more, hurt me more. I insulted you deeply."

"Thankyou for apologising. And for the necklace. It's beautiful."

"That's why it reminded me of you." Draco lent down and kissed her. Five minutes later they broke off.

"We better get to lunch." She said.

"Okay." He leant down to kiss her again. Not being able to resist, she kissed him back.

"Draco." He started to kiss her neck. "If Pansy comes by she'll probably kill you." Seeing that that had no effect on him, she added "or me."

He stopped. "We should probably go have lunch." He told her.

"I agree."

"Where do you think she is?" Harry asked Ron.

"Dunno. Recon we should go look?"

"I suppose so. Where did she go anyway?"

"Where did who go?" Abeille asked, sitting down.

"Where did you go?" Harry asked.

"I had to get my broom." She nodded towards it.

"Oh. Where was it?"

"Draco had it."

"Oh." Harry said in a more serious tone. "Are you okay?"

"Better then okay. I'm wonderful."

"Why? What happened?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I went outside and I saw Draco and Lluvia kissing."

"WHAT?" Ron and Harry yelled. Loudly.

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley. Please keep your voices down." Professor Snape asked from the head table.

"That git!" Ron said.

"Ron shut-up. She wouldn't be this happy if that was all." Hermione said. "Keep going."

"Well, they saw me and Draco chased after me, and we made up."

"So are you mad at Lluvia?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. I know that she would have made the first move, but she thought that it was over."

"Yes but you guys only had the fight about five minutes before you went back."

"Yeah. Where is she?" Abeille asked.

"Over at the Hufflepuff table. She's with their Quidditch captain and keeps looking back worriedly at you."

"Okay."

"Draky, why do you hang around that Gryffindor so much?" Pansy asked.

"Because she has many things that you don't Pansy."

"Like what?" She asked huffily.

"Brains for instance. Good looks as well. You may have no objections about pleasing a guy, but she has no objections to beating a guy."

Pansy got very mad. "You didn't mind it when I was pleasing you!"

"I was being controlled Pansy. I regret everything now."

"Draco Malfoy doesn't regret anything."

"Then I must not be Draco Malfoy."

"Have you done anything you regret since you stopped being controlled?"

"Yes."

"How many things?" She demanded.

"What, like today?"

"Yes."

"Two or three."

"You mean you and that little Gryffindor slut have done it two or three times today."

"What? No! I mean I have done two or three things that I regret today."

"Tell me what they are."

"No. That is none of your business."

"Fine. I'll ask her what they are."

Draco got out his wand. "You wouldn't"

"Try me." Pansy laughed.

"I like your necklace." Hermione told Abeille. "Where did you get it?"

"Oh, Draco-" There was suddenly a loud bang.

"What the hell happened?" Ron called out loudly.

"What happened?" Sirius asked as he ran into the hall.

"I'll kill you Draco, I really will!" Everyone heard Pansy shriek.

Abeille expected a comeback, but- nothing.

"Why didn't he say anything?" She asked Harry.

"He did. There was some pretty colourful language in there as well."

"I didn't hear it."

"Did you hear Pansy?"

"Yeah."

"Weird. We'll figure it later. For now, do you want to see if you can stop this fight?"

"Okay." Abeille walked up towards them but walked into something and fell over. She stood up and tried to walk over again, but couldn't.

Pansy saw her, and aimed a curse. "Crucio!" She screamed, but the spell rebounded and hit herself. Pansy screamed.

"Draco! Stop it!" Abeille yelled.

"Stop what? I haven't done anything."

"Miss Parkinson! You come with me at once. Mr. Malfoy, I'll call you if I need you." Professor Lupin took Pansy up to his office. Sirius followed.

"Wait! I'll come to." Abeille said.

"Miss. Black, wait here." Sirius said. Abeille was confused. Miss Black?

"Okay." Harry walked over to Abeille.

"What was that about?" He asked her.

"Harry, I think Lupin's controlling Sirius."

"What? That's crazy. Why would he do that?"

"He's not Lupin. He's the guy that killed my mother."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes! Finished that chapter. Sorry I suck at writing about the Quidditch games. Thank-you again to all those who reviewed since chapter five (MR4EVA & ultimatefriendsfan). Please review. I need to know what sucks and what doesn't. Well thanks for reading…


	9. The Past is Back to Haunt You

You're mine

Okay, like all of my stories, this one is probably going to suck, but please just read it anyway. And review. Geez, it only takes like 30 secs of your time. Ta

Disclaimer: J.K. is the smart one who made up the characters (except a few of my own) not me, but I'm kicking myself for it…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry got Malfoy, and with Abeille, Ron, Hermione, Ginny he took him to the closest classroom.

"What going on? Why the hell do you think you can push me Potter?"

"The guy that killed Abeille's mother is here." Harry said before chucking him into the classroom. After they were all in Hermione charmed the door, so that it wouldn't open to any charms put on it by anyone except herself.

"What? What are you talking about?" Draco asked. "You're mother was murdered?" He asked Abeille.

She nodded. "He's the guy that stabbed me. He's been drinking Polyjuice, but you can still see his eyes. The knife that he stabbed me with was the knife that killed mum."

Again Draco saw her eyes filling with tears. He grabbed her and held onto her. Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and Hermione was already sitting on Ron's lap. They were all scared.

"So why is he here?" Ron asked.

Abeille took a deep breath and began explaining. "When I was seven, mum was depressed for a while. She wanted me to have a dad, and was looking for Sirius as well. She wanted him to meet me.

"Well, after a while she met Finald. At the beginning he was nice. I liked him, mum liked him. After he realised we liked him, he began drinking more, complaining more. When he was really drunk he would hit Mum, sometimes me. Last year mum wanted to break up with him, but knew that he would never let her leave. So one night, when he was at the pub, she grabbed me and my stuff and went to a cheap hotel. We stayed there for two nights, but when we needed more food, she decided to go out. She wrote a letter, gave it to me and climbed out the window.

"After a couple of hours she hadn't come back. I began to get worried and went out looking. When I couldn't find her, I read the letter. She said to hold out my wand into the road and transportation would come, and ask to go to Grimmald Place.

"I did as the letter told, and when I got their Sirius opened the door. He just looked at me, and went back up stairs. Then Dumbledore came down. He let me in, and then the next day we went looking for my mother. We went to my old house and found her, just lying there with a knife in her chest."

"Do you want to keep going?" Draco asked gently.

She nodded. "Dumbledore told me not to look, so I turned around, but saw Finald there, all splattered in blood. It took me a while to realise that that was my mother's blood. Dumbledore saw him and hid me behind him. Dumbledore said something, but I can't remember what. I remember what Finald said. He said that he would kill all those who stood in the way of the Dark Lord coming back to power. Apparently it had something to do with the prophesy but I don't know." Abeille rested her head on Draco shoulder.

"I heard the prophesy." Harry said quietly. "Ron too. Firenze (a/n thank you Friendsfan for spelling it for me. Told you I'd miss spell something.) said it during the final battle. Just before I stuck the tree branch into Voldemort's heart."

Abeille looked up. "What did it say?"

"That those who were resurrected after Voldemort died, were actually his death, and if they died before the right time came, then Voldemort would come back to life."

"What does that have to do with my mother?" Abeille asked.

"Maybe Finald was just a lunatic. He killed her because he wanted to." Hermione offered. "And now he tried to kill you because you tried to help Dumbledore."

"Hermione that may not have been the smartest thing you've said." Ron suggested quietly. Hermione looked at a sobbing Abeille.

"Sorry Abeille."

"Don't worry about it."

"So what are we going to do about Dumbledore?" Ron asked.

"Well he's not the only person who's stopping this guy." Draco said. "Remember we still have Black."

"Yes, but he's being controlled. You can't stop it."

"Yes you can." Harry said quietly. "Remember that guy who was pretending to be Moody? He said he learnt to fight it."

"Yes, I was beginning to learn when I finally got released." Draco remembered.

"So what are we going to do?" Ron asked.

"We'll get Snape and McGonagall to protect Dumbledore, and try to find the real Lupin. He'll be able to snap Sirius out of it." Harry suggested.

"Where do we start looking?" Ron asked. "Any ideas Abeille?"

"The kitchen." Abeille said. "He was a chef, and was always fascinated with the kitchen. He said you could find anything in there. If not, you could make it."

"Okay, Dobby would know. Let's go." They stood up to leave and when they got out Abeille was knocked over by Lluvia.

"Oh my god! Abeille, I'm so glad! I thought that guy killed you!"

"What guy? Why is everyone running?"

"Pansy is creating havoc with Lupin and Sirius. Snape went to go get Dumbledore, and McGonagall's getting everybody out of the castle. Lupin keeps asking for you."

"Come on guys, we got to go." Harry said. "Wait, where's Ginny?" he asked. "She was just here."

"She must have gone off. Come on!" Lluvia pulled on their arms. "We have to go!"

They all hurried off to outside, and were greeted by a black Labrador.

"We have to go to Hagrid's." Abeille said. "He wants to see us and Ginny is with him."

Harry didn't bother knocking on the door, he just went straight inside. Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hey. Why'd you run off?"

"Sorry, I got pushed away by the crowd." She said.

"It's okay."

"Are you okay? Where's Lluvia?" Hagrid asked. "Good. Professor Snape was very worried about you. Practically tearing his hair out."

"I thought that was frustration." She replied. "Where is he?"

"Taking Dumbledore to Grimmald Place. He'll be back in a tic."

"Where's Black?" Malfoy asked.

"Well, last time I saw him, he was terrorising the students, yelling out for Abeille. Apparently the man pretending to be Lupin wants her to help him." Hagrid told them. Draco held onto Abeille protectively.

"We'll get him back. Don't worry."

"Lluvia!" Snape appeared in the fireplace. He ran over and hugged her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Where's Dumbledore?"

"At Grimmald Place. He'll be fine there, Moody and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are watching over him. Tonks is on her way here." He ruffled her hair and stepped back.

There was suddenly a slam, as the door shut. Everybody realised that Abeille wasn't there. Draco ran out after her, followed by everyone else.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to the kitchens." She replied. Toby ran up to her, with her broom in his mouth. She jumped on, and let Draco on behind her.

When they got to the kitchens, Abeille called Kreacher.

"Where is he?" She asked fiercely.

"Where is who, Miss?" He asked, acting innocent.

"Remus Lupin. Tell me where he is!" Kreacher bent his head low, knowing he had to obey her.

"He is under the trap door miss."

"Open it." She ordered.

Kreacher went to the dirty rug, and moved it. He opened a trap door and Abeille went over to it. She saw Lupin in there, and he held an arm up to his eyes, not used to the light the fire was giving.

"Abeille?"

"Remus! Please, you have to help us!" She held her hand and he accepted. She pulled him out and he brushed the dirt off his robes.

"What is happening?"

"Sirius is being controlled by the man that is impersonating you." She explained. Draco crossed his arms. What did she expect Lupin to do about that?

"Very well." They ran to the hall, where both Finald and Sirius were waiting.

"Ah! It's my step-daughter and your daughter Sirius!" Finald cried out. He had returned to his regular appearance.

"Babel, come over here to daddy." Sirius said, his words slurred. Finald had drugged him.

Lupin gently pushed Abeille towards Malfoy. "Padfoot, my old friend, why don't you come back out?" Lupin called. No answer. "I am sorry Padfoot, but this may hurt." Remus waved his wand and pointed it at Sirius.

Harry opened the door as he saw Sirius fall to the ground, Lupin pointing a wand at him.

"Sirius!" Harry called.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry, it's the closest I could get to a cliff hanger… sorry. I'll be studying from tomorrow until Thursday, so this will probably be the last chapter for a week. Okay, I got to go, but plllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease review. Thanks,

-Blue Bee


	10. Authors Note One

Hey people. Okay, the last two chapters that have been posted up for a while were not my original next chapters. They were some that I did because I was bored and the laptop that had all my things on it broke, so here you go. My original next chapters.

-Blue Bee

P.S. to all those people who read the last ones and liked them better, please tell me and I can put them back up and work from there. For all those people who didn't see them, what you didn't see, you can't possibly miss…


	11. Bad Humour and Dangerous Questions

You're mine

Okay, like all of my stories, this one is probably going to suck, but please just read it anyway. And review. Geez, it only takes like 30 secs of your time. Ta

Disclaimer: J.K. is the smart one who made up the characters (except a few of my own) not me, but I'm kicking myself for it…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Sirius fell to the ground, so many thoughts went through Harry's head.

_Is he dead? Who killed him? It can't be Lupin. But is he dead? Oh god what is Abeille going to say? Abeille!_

"Harry?" She asked incredulously. Abeille ran over to Harry and squeezed his stomach.

"What happened?" He asked her.

"Lupin has taken the spell off Sirius."

"You didn't mention that Finald was a wizard." Draco said from behind them.

"I didn't know. Why?"

"Muggle's can't use Invisibility Cloaks." Draco nodded his head towards Lupin walking over to an unconscious Sirius. Finald was nowhere to be seen. Seen being the major word.

"Oh."

"He's not in here." Ron said from behind them, showing the Marauder's Map. "Or anywhere on Hogwarts grounds."

"That's good. I think…"

Harry saw that Lupin was supporting Sirius on his shoulder.

"Why not use magic?" He asked.

"That spell I used drained quite a lot of energy. I'd rather not use any unneeded magic until I know you guys are in no danger. Which, I will never know."

"I'll do it." Offered Hermione.

"Thank-you Hermione." He smiled weakly. "Would you guys mind going out to tell Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape that Finald appears to have gone?" He asked the rest of them.

Ron stayed with her but Draco, Abeille, Lluvia, Harry and Ginny went outside.

"Thank goodness you're alright." McGonagall greeted them. "I was worried that the impostor had gotten you, but Professor Lupin was inside, so I had to stay out here."

"Professor, calm down. You're scaring us." Abeille said.

"Sorry Miss Black. I just thought all of these days of security scares would have been gone, now that Voldemort was killed."

"Chill. You'll have to get used to it, until we figure out a way to protect Sirius and Dumbledore until they're meant to die." Lluvia said. She winced as Abeille hit her arm.

"Five points from Gryffindor Miss Black." Was all McGonagall said.

"We all have our own ways of handling a crisis." Lluvia whispered to Harry. He smirked, Ginny pouted.

"We're meant to tell you that the impostor's gone." Ginny said. "Apparently it's safe to return to our rooms."

"And who said this?"

"Professor Lupin."

"The real one or the impostor?"

"What do you think?"

"Five points off Slytherin, Mr. Malfoy." He groaned sarcastically. "Very well. Miss Granger and Mr Weasley, as head girl and boy, could you please help take the student's to their houses. The rest of you go to you're common room."

Malfoy walked with the Gryffindors.

"Mr Malfoy, after the hearing about what has happened in your house; I will allow you for the time being to stay in Gryffindor's common room. But if I hear that you do anything that is not allowed, then you, not only being expelled from this school, will be having your wand taken away. I have some very powerful friends." McGonagall warned him.

"Yes Professor." He nodded his head and walked off with the Gryffindors again.

The fat lady was once again reluctant to let Malfoy in, but after hearing that a Professor had given the order, apologised profoundly to Malfoy.

"Oi! Who wants food?" Ron asked the common room. He and Harry disappeared under the invisibility cloak and went to the kitchens.

"So… hectic first few days huh?" Lluvia said.

"Tell me about it. Even when Voldemort was in power, it wasn't this bad." Ginny said.

Draco sat down next to the girls.

"Who are you girls going with to the Halloween Ball?" He asked casually.

"I'm working on getting Damien George to ask me." Lluvia said. "But there's plenty of time, it's ages away."

"Most likely Harry, unless we have a fight." Ginny said.

Draco faced Abeille. "How bout you?" He asked.

"Oh, I don't know. I've got so many offers, but no one interesting has asked me yet." She smiled.

"Am I interesting?" Seamus asked, poking his head in between them.

"Slightly."

"Well how bout you go with me?"

"I'll have to think about it." She could see Draco getting more, and more jealous. "But, as no other people I want to go with have _asked _me, you have a good chance."

Draco groaned. It was not like a Malfoy to ask, girls just normally came to him.

"Abeille, will you go to the Halloween Ball with me?" Draco asked. He looked at a furious Seamus, daring him to say something.

"Sorry Seamus, but I suppose I have a responsibility to make sure Draco doesn't get into any trouble at the dance." She kissed Draco on the cheek.

"See if _I _don't get into any trouble? You are a year younger, and have many more enemies than I do. But, counting you're ex-beau and your father, I am very close."

"Okay guys, me and Damien George? As a couple, hot or not." Lluvia butted in.

"He's hot; you're hot, so as a couple you must be hot." Abeille said.

"He's pretty cute." Agreed Ginny.

"You are all idiots, he is a stuck up snob who only cares about his looks." Draco told them.

"Well you should know." Ginny glared at him.

"I am not stuck up. Nor do I only care about my looks."

"Dude, Abeille had to trick you into asking her to the dance. You just presumed that she would go with you." Lluvia said. "And you must spend at least 45 minutes a morning on your hair alone."

"Preposterous." He crossed his arms and moped.

"Foods back." Harry announced behind them. Harry and Ron filled their pockets, arms and carried even more in the cloak.

Draco reached to grab a pumpkin pasty, but Ginny slapped his hand.

"Gryffindors only." She teased. Harry saw red.

"And I am for this evening, a Gryffindor. See the tie?" He waved a tie that Abeille had lent him in Ginny's face.

"Apparently a female Gryffindor." She giggled.

"What? How do you know?"

"Girl's ties are skinnier." Harry butted in, and pulled Ginny into a passionate kiss, glancing at Malfoy, daring him to interrupt. Draco stood up, grabbed two glasses of Pumpkin Juice. He took a sip from one, and decided that someone- a Weasley most likely- had spiked it, as he felt a strange sensation. Abeille came up and put an arm around his shoulders. He wanted to jump on her.

She looked at the cup her offered her in disbelief. "You haven't drunk any of that have you?" She asked him carefully.

"Yeah." He laughed, at what, he did not know.

"Lluvia spiked it with a potion that make you act like an idiot."

"What's it called?" He challenged.

"Alcohol. Apparently you have not had much of the stuff before." She added, pushing him away as he nibbled her ear. "Come with me. I'll get something to get you fixed up."

Abeille went to the fire place and threw a handful of floo powder into it. She walked in and dragged Draco after her.

"Professor?" She yelled into a dungeon once they had stepped out of the fire.

"Miss Black? What are you doing here? And with, uh- Mr. Malfoy." He watched the Slytherin kiss the back of Abeille's neck.

"Yes. He um- drank something that was spiked."

"Spiked? With what?"

"Either alcohol or something similar."

"I think I have something. Is anyone else affected?"

"I suppose so, but Draco seems to have a, well- low resistance to it."

"Meaning Gryffindors have drunk before."

"I don't know…" She looked away.

"Very well. Here it is. Hows Lluvia?"

"You just saw her a couple of hours ago. She's fine." Abeille added quickly seeing the look Snape gave her.

"Good. Please go now."

Abeille dragged Draco with her through the fireplace again. They got out and Abeille gave the potion to Draco.

"Drink it, and then you can come upstairs." She indicated to everybody dancing. "It's too noisy and distracting here."

Draco quickly drank the potion and felt much better, and followed Abeille up to the dormitories.

"Sorry about that. I have drunk before, but Lluvia must have made it extra strength."

"Okay." Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Ron and Lluvia all busted into the dormitories.

"Oh my god! We've been looking for you guys everywhere!" Lluvia squealed. "Hey! I have the best idea! Let's play truth or dare." Every one was in, and Lluvia went to her bedside table and got out seven viles of a clear potion. "Veritasirum." She said to Harry's questioning look.

"Rules?" Hermione asked.

"Do the dare, or you have to answer a question. Answer the question, or you have to do a dare." Abeille offered.

"Okay. We'll spin the bottle to see who goes first." Lluvia took out an empty bottle of "vodka of the giants" (a vodka that is meant to make a giant drunk, just after one normal sized bottle). She spun the bottle and it landed on Harry. He picked truth.

"Can I ask it?" Ginny asked Lluvia. She nodded, and handed Harry a vial. He quickly drank it, hoping the question wouldn't be what he thought it was. It was.

"Do you have a major crush on Lluvia?" she asked.

Harry gulped, not sure of what he would say. "Dare."

"Pash Draco in front of all of us for five minutes." Their was a fire in Ginny's eyes, and Harry knew she was challenging him.

"No, I do not have a major crush on Lluvia." Harry stated. He saw Lluvia look upset next to him. Harry spun the bottle, and it landed on Lluvia.

"Who would you go out with in this circle?" Abeille glared at him.

"What's the dare?"

"Same as Ginny's, just swap Malfoy to Ginny." Lluvia walked up to Ginny and kissed her fiercly. Everyone but Abeille and Hermione goggled at them.

Five minutes later, the bottle landed on Draco.

"Where you really under the imperious curse?" Lluvia asked. "Answer that, or make Abeille hit you."

It was an easy choice for Draco.

"Of course I was under the imperious curse." He said. There was suddenly a blinding pain on the side of his face. "What the hell was that for?!" He yelled.

Abeille shrugged. "You won't let me hit you, so I slapped you instead."

"Not funny." Draco growled, rubbing his face.

"I didn't say it was." Once again the bottle was spun, and just before it landed on her, Abeille saw Draco concentrating on it and then the spin of his wand.

"What would you like to ask me dear Draco?" Abeille asked innocently.

"Was you're mother really a muggle?" He asked, realising something.

Abeille sighed. "What's the dare?"

"As much as I hate it, you would have to kiss you're dear Potter, who you see as a brother."

"No, my mother was not a muggle."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hey everybody. My original next chapter. Hope you like it. Please review,_

_-Blue Bee._


	12. Desires and Enemies

You're mine

Okay, like all of my stories, this one is probably going to suck, but please just read it anyway. And review. Geez, it only takes like 30 secs of your time. Ta

Disclaimer: J.K. is the smart one who made up the characters (except a few of my own) not me, but I'm kicking myself for it…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abeille sighed again, not wanting to explain, but she knew she should.

"My mother was in the same year as Sirius, and was Lily Evans best friend." Abeille felt the words poring from her mouth, and remembered when her mother used to tell her about her past, before she gave up magic. "Before she left school her name was Mazey-Grey Greenick, and was the most beautiful girl in the whole school. Naturally she caught Sirius's attention straight away. While James was off chasing Lily, Sirius was with Mazey.

"Anyway, after she left school Mazey went to work for the ministry, and after Snape, was their best spy on Voldemort. While Snape was in the action with the rest of Voldemort's groupies, Mazey watched from the sidelines, calculating their every move.

"Of course, someone as powerful as Voldemort would soon have realised he was being spied on. Several attacks were put on her, until the prophesy was told.

"Voldemort started going after Lily and James, who finally hid. You probably had Sirius tell you about what happened the night Harry's parents died, but he forgot to leave out the part with himself and Mazey. After he gave Hagrid his motorbike, he went to a bar to drown his sorrows. He saw Mazey there and my mother became pregnant.

"The morning after, he snuck out to go find Peter. You know the rest. But after my mother found out about Lily and James' deaths, she became so shocked and saddened that she ran from the wizarding world. She broke her wand, denounced her powers and started a normal life."

Malfoy realised how he knew. He saw a picture of Mazey in his father's book; His fathers book of "to be victims". The book that was stolen just before Voldemort's downfall.

"What should we do about Sirius, Dumbledore and Finald?" Harry finally asked, breaking an awkward silence.

"I was just reading a book before." Hermione said.

"What else is new?" Ron muttered sarcastically. Hermione slapped him.

"Anyway. I was reading a philosophical book before, entitled _What is True Death? _It said that even if you are murdered, or commit suicide, that it is your time to die. Not everyone can die naturally and people's fates are laid down before them, so therefore when ever you die, it is your time."

"But this is just in the author's opinion?" Lluvia asked.

"Yes."

"Well it's a matter of belief and trust then. If we let Dumbledore just go on his way, not interfering, then we trust the author. But if we try to keep him alive, then we believe that Dumbledore's time is his natural death." Harry explained, mainly to Ron and himself. Everyone else understood.

"But what if we're wrong?" Lluvia asked.

"We can't be, if we try to protect Dumbledore. Hermione said that the author believed that our fate is laid down before us. If that was the case, then us trying to stop death is part of his fate. But if the author is wrong, then we are trying to keep him from dying unnaturally." Abeille said.

"True." Hermione agreed.

"How do we even know if this prophesy the centaur said is even true?" Malfoy asked. "Why do we just get rid of the lunatic and then Dumbledore will be fine. Wasn't Voldemort's downfall the fact that he believed that stupid prophesy and acted upon it? We shouldn't make the same mistake."

"But Draco, we want to keep Dumbledore alive anyway. He is our friend and mentor." Abeille said.

"But he wants to die. Shouldn't we respect his wishes about his own life and death?" Malfoy looked dangerously at everyone and they all fell silent.

"We're only kids; we shouldn't have to deal with this sort of stuff." Ginny announced. "We should be able to sneak out, get drunk, and have fun. Why can't the adults deal with this, and let us be."

"We chose to deal with this." Harry told her. "You don't have to, but because it's not only Dumbledore that is in danger, but Sirius as well, we want to help them. If it was your parents, wouldn't you want to help, instead of trusting others, and hoping that they get it right?" Ginny lowered her head.

"You're right. Sorry Abeille. I get carried away."

"Don't be sorry, I agree with you. But at the same time I have to help. Sirius is my only family, and everyone respects and loves Dumbledore." Abeille felt tired and lent on Draco's shoulder.

"Busy first three days huh?" Harry said. Everyone nodded, but remained silent.

"What's the time?" Draco finally asked.

"Five thirty." Hermione offered. "I'm going to go to the library. Anyone care to join?" Ginny and Abeille got the message, and got up.

"No thanks." Lluvia said. Ginny pulled her arm to make her stand up and pushed her out of the room.

"How are you and Hermione going, mate?" Harry asked Ron, once the girls were out of the room.

"Not that good. I mean, compared to Malfoy and Abeille, who even though are having a fight every second-"

"I'm right here."

"-Are still crazy about each other. And you and Ginny are fine. According to what I heard Sirius tell Lupin this summer, your better than fine."

"I hate to break up this conversation, but when's Abeille's birthday?"

"How should I know?" Harry said.

"Well you are her god brother."

"I only met her this summer!" Harry defended.

"Fine, I'll ask Black. He'll ask me why I didn't ask you though."

"Hello? Can we please get back to _me_?" Ron butted in.

"Sorry Weasel. Why aren't you and the bookworm working out?"

"I don't really know."

"I do."

"Why?"

"You care more about the slut."

"Don't call Lluvia a slut!"

"I told you." Draco said smugly.

"I didn't admit it."

"You defended Lluvia though, even when I insulted Granger and yourself. You also are still under the influence of the truth potion. So I shall ask you, do you like Lluvia."

"Yes, she's my friend."

"Do you like her more than Granger?"

"Yes." Ron immediately covered his mouth.

"So Potter, how are you and the other Weasel going?"

"One: If you call her anything less than nice again, I will punch you're ferret face in." Harry growled

"Well you obviously like her. What's two?"

"I'm annoyed that you and Ginny were flirting downstairs."

"I was not. And you know I'm telling the truth."

"How?"

"The potion." Draco told him, matter-of-factly.

"Fine. How are you and Abeille going, Malfoy?"

"Red-head pretty much summed it up."

"I'm right here." Ron said.

"Yes, but you talk like that about me, so it's okay."

"Get lost."

"Gladly. I've never tried to find my way from to the library from here. Good bye." Malfoy got off Lluvia's bed, and walked out, seeing the photo of Mazey on Abeille's bed on the way. He felt extremely guilty.

"Thank god he's gone." Draco heard Ron say, on his way down the stairs.

"Please tell me we are not here to read." Lluvia whined.

"No we are not. I just got the feeling the guys wanted to talk." Hermione explained. "They probably wanted to interrogate Malfoy."

"You know you can call him Draco." Abeille said.

"No thanks. I can't get the image of him throwing spells at me, and calling me a mudblood out of my mind. I can't call someone who's acted like that by their first name." Hermione told her.

"He sounds really nasty before this year." Lluvia said.

"Well he did let all the Deatheaters in here last year." Hermione stated.

"But he was under the influence of the imperious curse!" Abeille exclaimed.

"I know. Oh Lluvia, I forgot to ask you; who would you have chosen to go out with? The guys aren't here, and we can't get mad for just what you _want_." Hermione asked.

Ginny was suddenly interested. "Oh yes, do tell."

"I would go out with Damien. He's hot."

"But out of the three guys upstairs?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, that's easy. Draco." Lluvia stated. "How are you guys going since the fight?" She asked Abeille.

"Well I've wanted to verse him in Quidditch."

"Our first game is in a week." Ginny suddenly said. "We're versing Slytherin. Why?"

"I get the impression he thinks I can't take care of myself. I want to show him that I can throttle him in something." Abeille explained, her green eyes showing a competitive fire.

"Oh."

"-I get the impression he thinks I can't take care of myself. I want to show him I can throttle him in something." Draco heard Abeille say as he walked into the library. He could only assume the sixth year was talking about him.

"Oh." Ginny replied, a little embarrassed by the sound of it.

Draco grinned evilly and crept up behind Abeille, planning on scaring her.

"Don't even think about it Draco." Damn that stupid woman's intuition.

"Why do you think, I don't think you can take care of your self?" He asked.

"Why do you think, I think that you don't think that I can take care of myself?"

"Okay, now it's just getting to confusing." Abeille stuck her tongue out. "Oh real mature."

"Guys! We're still here." Hermione said.

"Really? Sorry, I didn't realise. I was lost in the romance." Draco said.

"Who realised the prince of Slytherin could be funny." Hermione replied.

"Wasn't Snape the prince of Slytherin?" Ginny asked.

"No, he was the Prince of half bloods."

"Over my dead body will he rule over me." Lluvia said.

"That can be arranged Miss Snape." A voice drawled behind her.

"Oh my god!" She screamed. Apparently Lluvia didn't have the intuition.

"I came here to tell Miss Black that her father is requesting her." Snape said from behind her.

"Thanks!" Abeille got up and ran out of the library.

"God is she lucky Madame Prince isn't here." Draco said.

"Why the hell are _you _here?" Ginny asked

"What? I was here before."

"Yes, but with your girlfriend. Now that she's gone, you should be gone."

"Why?"

"Because I don't trust you around Lluvia, and Hermione and I hate you."

"Gosh I feel loved." Draco said sarcastically.

"Well Lluvia is here, but as I just mentioned; I don't trust you around her."

"Hey! I can take care of myself." Lluvia said.

"That's what I'm worried about." Ginny replied.

"Fine. I'll go. I wouldn't want to spend too much time around a weasel anyway. Especially one with such bad taste."

"Oh, go comb your hair." Hermione burst out laughing. Draco scowled at them and stalked off.

"Hey Sirius."

"Abeille, I am so sorry."

"Don't be. What happened, happened and it couldn't have happened any other way."

"Huh?" Sirius was confused.

"I'm getting a lot of that today."

"A lot of what?"

"Don't worry."

Sirius hugged Abeille and Remus stepped into the room. "Rem- I mean Professor Lupin. Are you okay?" Abeille asked.

"Yes thank-you. And you?"

"I'm fine."

"Abeille!" She heard a voice call out in the corridor.

"Draco. I'm in here."

Someone stepped into the room and everyone realised that it wasn't Draco.

"Oh no. Not you again." Finald had apparently changed into Draco, but instead of Draco's silvery blue eyes, he had his usual red, crazy eyes.

_Pertrificus Totalus_ Abeille said in her mind. Finald had no idea what hit him, but soon he was lying on the ground, stiff as a board.

"That will put your mark up." Lupin said.

Hey, sorry I haven't updated… what I did update though, clearly sucked, and these were my original next few chapters… so I hope you liked them better. Please review.

-Blue Bee


	13. Remember and Forget

You're mine

Okay, like all of my stories, this one is probably going to suck, but please just read it anyway. And review. Geez, it only takes like 30 secs of your time. Ta.

Disclaimer: J.K. is the smart one who made up the characters (except a few of my own) not me, but I'm kicking myself for it.

"Abeille!" Draco called from the corridor.

"Draco?" She called back, unsure. Draco ran into the room to see himself lying on the ground.

"What the hell is going on here?" He said, nudging the person lying on the ground with the toe of his shoe; too make sure he was real. "All I did was come to talk to Sirius –sorry, Professor Black-, and I find myself lying on the ground, probably from being stunned by someone… Most probably Professor Black or Miss Black. And then-" He stopped as Abeille pointed a wand at him.

"Draco, shut up. You're rambling. What did you want to ask Sirius?"

"Oh, I'll ask him later." He continued nudging the person on the ground with his shoe.

"I'd stop that, or you'll make Finald mad." Abeille said, giggling at Draco's face as she mentioned who it was.

"Draco, whatever you need to say to me can wait. Both of you get back up too you're common rooms. We'll call down Dumbledore and see what he wants to do with Finald." Sirius said. "If that's okay with you, Remus."

"Of course Sirius." Draco grabbed Abeille's hand and they walked towards the Gryffindor common room. As they walked through the portrait they heard screaming.

"Ronald Weasley! What do you mean "I'm not sure I like you"? Have you been leading me on for that long?" Hermione screeched. Abeille ran over too her, trying, along with Harry, Ginny and Lluvia to calm her down. Draco looked upon the terror that he was pretty sure he created.

"Oh god." He whispered to himself.

"So Ronald, what the HELL made you tell me this NOW, instead of, I don't know… WHEN YOU ASKED ME OUT?"

"Ughn, well ummm, I didn't really realise I didn't like you until Draco asked me under truth serum. Well really he asked me if I liked Lluvia better than you…" He stopped as he realised Hermione wasn't staring at him anymore.

Lluvia had decided to back away from Hermione, and ran over to the corner of the room that Draco was in as well. Everyone was glaring at their general direction, except for Ron, who had slumped onto the floor and was sobbing quietly.

"Draco you idiot!"

"Lluvia you-"

"I hate both of you."

"God, I don't understand any of this."

"Shut-up Harry. I am younger than you and understand this perfectly. Draco, since he is such a good judge of character and extremely sly, decides to screw with Ron's mind and make him believe that he and Hermione aren't blissfully happy together with a little _fake_ truth potion." Abeille spat, glaring at Draco.

"And Hermione, just so you know, I never ever made a move on Ron." Lluvia said.

"Fake truth potion? You mean that it wasn't real?" Draco asked disbelievingly. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"No, it was completely real fake truth potion." Abeille said. She shot another disgusted glare at Draco and stalked out of the common room. Draco ran after her, leaving everyone to sort out their troubles without him.

"Abeille wait u- Oh crap." Sirius was waiting outside the portrait, his arms crossed and looking dangerous. "Professor Black. Anything the matter?"

"Not really. You just said that you wanted to talk to me, and I come over here to see my daughter storming off. I ask her what's the matter, and all she has too say is 'Draco'."

"I was just about to go get her." Draco said, and walked past. To his surprise, Sirius didn't stop him.

"You better hurry, Finald got out again." Sirius said. Draco started to run, calling out for Abeille. He would call Sirius crazy, and an idiot later; but first he needed to find her.

Draco looked in every single room until he figured out where she was.

Abeille was lazily circling the sky when she heard Draco calling her. She swooped down, jumped off and he engulfed her in a tight hug.

"What?" She asked suspiciously.

"Finald has gotten loose. I think Black is on the hunt for him. I'm guessing Lupin is as well." Draco told her.

"Draco, tonight's a full moon. Lupin would be in his office." She said, starting to run back to the castle. There was suddenly a large bang, the sound knocking both Draco and Abeille back. "Oh god." Abeille said, recognising the sound from a curse she saw. She sprinted towards the castle, and when she found Finald she nearly cried with what she saw.

"Sirius." She said weakly, feeling numb. Sirius was lying on the ground, his heart looked like it had been ripped out, and a puddle of blood surrounded him.

"You monster!" She heard a voice. She span around to see Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Draco. Finald suddenly spined in the air, his wand flying out of his hand. Lluvia looked very proud of herself, standing where Finald had just stood a second ago. She looked at the dead Sirius on the ground, and went pale.

"Oh god. Is Dumbledore the same?" She asked. Harry suddenly got up and ran towards Dumbledore's office, Ron and Ginny trailing him. They looked behind them as they ran, saying a good luck with their gaze. Lluvia, Hermione and Draco walked slowly over to Abeille. She stood up abruptly, her eyes blazing with anger. None of them have ever seen her as mad as this.

"Abeille?" Hermione asked. The girl showed no notice too her and walked briskly over to Finald, and pointed her wand at his throat.

"I remember that curse." She hissed. "I remember each and every family member, every friend you used it on. I remember the looks on their faces, their screams, their last breaths. I remember and I will see it one last time, I will see the pain in your eyes. You will pay." Finald smiled eerily.

"I think not little girl. You have no power. You do not have the ability to rip my heart out. You have to have it given to someone else first. Each person I have done it on, their hearts were set to you. I laughed each time I saw you face in their eyes, each time. Except your mother, she was a special case. I did not need a curse to know that her heart was set on you. And by leaving her, letting her go, you signed her death certificate. And now, I will get the last two people whose hearts are set on you. One is running up to Dumbledore's office. The other is right here." Abeille spun around, the anger fading out, the fear was now in her eyes. She looked at Draco, telling him to run. He stayed put.

"Go." She begged.

"You know what the funny thing is?" Final continued. "I'm sure that if I kill you, the only person who will be in your eyes is yourself."

"SHUT UP!" Draco roared. "I'll kill you myself." He said and lunged forward. He was stopped by Abeille. She knocked him unconscious and told the others to take him.

"Look after yourself." She said, and pushed them off.

Hermione led the group, weaving in and out of the corridors until she came to the staircase. They ran down them, Draco being held up by Lluvia and herself.

"Where are we going?" Lluvia asked.

"Dungeons." Hermione said briskly, saving her breath. Once they had gotten down, they blasted open the door to Snape's room, and put Draco on the bed. Lluvia fled off to the potion classroom, hoping that her father would be there. If it wasn't such a life and death situation, Hermione would have sat down and read one of the books from Snape's private collection. She resisted the temptation and checked to see if Draco was alright. Snape and Lluvia came into the room, Lluvia frantic.

"You two, stay here. Under no circumstances are you too leave this room unless you are in danger. Make Draco stay here as well. He will most likely get killed if he is too go up to help Black. The younger one, that is. I'll bring her, Potter and the two Weasley's down here shortly. Wait. Don't go anywhere." He said and ran off.

When he got up to the correct floor, he found Finald and Abeille duelling. He placed a shield charm between them and pushed Abeille away.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to kill him."

"Are you going to be as vicious as him? You're father here is an example of this abomination, and still you strive to be like him. Fine. Do what you wish, just remember it will not change anything."

Abeille looked up at Snape, and he pushed her off again gently.

"I'll go get Harry." She told him. He nodded and as the shield charm closed, he took her place of duelling.

The next day, no one had slept. Harry had found Dumbledore, peacefully asleep forever. They had left him as he was. Snape had managed to hold Finald until they had gotten him to a high security cell in Azkaban for life. Sirius was buried, Harry and Abeille found it the hardest of all to say the final goodbye. After the burial, Abeille disappeared off to her room. No one went after her until she wasn't down for lunch.

"I'm going to go check on her." Draco said. The others nodded silently.

When he had gotten up to her dormitory, he found it clear except for a note.

_Dear Draco_

_I thought you would be the first one to come up. You always thought the worst about me. All these three or four days we've known each other. I've heard about Harry's adventures often. They take all year to be drawn out. I don't understand why I only had less than a week. I don't understand why it's all my fault. I had forgotten about everyone Finald killed, until I heard that curse. He killed everyone but my mother with that. And every time all I could think about was it's all my fault, and there was everything I could have done to stop it. I don't know why Finald killed everyone, and I'm not sure I ever will. I remember everything, but I want it all to be forgotten. I'm gone. Probably forever. I've placed myself in the muggle world. They seem to have such a nice life. My mother had the right idea I think, before she met Finald. I would leave the necklace with you, but I love it and you to much to part with it. But I leave you with my wand. The symbol of my part in all this. I'm not going to be a part of this anymore. Good bye Draco, tell everyone I love them dearly. _

_-Love Abeille._

Okay, well that's my last chapter. I decided to finish it and the only way I could was abruptly, so sorry if you didn't like it. I have an idea for a next one. Please review and say what you did and what you didn't like about this and tell me if you want me to write another one. Thanks everyone,

-Blue Bee


End file.
